


I'm so lost on you

by Lizzielose



Series: Our love in the stars [2]
Category: Band of Brothers, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU - Star Wars, M/M, que dire de plus franchement, tout le monde est rebelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Oui bon, toutes les missions ne se déroulaient pas super bien, des fois il arrive que ça dégénère un petit peu, mais c'était pas de sa faute hein ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HBOWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/gifts).



> Bon alors, oui je te dédie cette petite fic Elena.  
> Alors pour cette fic, j'ai essayé d'être la plus réaliste possible par rapport à l'univers original, ça se situe pendant la trilogie originale, un petit peu avant le IV, et pour ceux qui ont vu Rogue One, bah un peu avant, aussi.

Il avait merdé. Sur toute la putain de ligne. Du début à la fin. De A à Z. Il était complètement foutu. A moins d’un miracle il allait finir complètement dépecé par le Dugs qu’il venait de voler. Bon, en réalité, il avait quand même une petite chance de s’en sortir. Les Dugs marchaient sur les mains, ce qui avait tendance à les ralentir, et aussi à encore plus les énerver quand ils coursaient quelqu’un. Et celui qui le poursuivait était déjà pas mal en pétard. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s’il finissait par le choper. Et il y avait de grandes chances que ça arrive. Qu’est ce qu’il lui avait volé ? Des documents incriminant des agents doubles situés dans le gouvernement impérial, travaillant pour le compte des rebelles. Autant dire qu’il était hors de question que ces documents atterrissent dans les mains de Palpatine, ou de Dark Vador. Il les avait brûlé rapidement, et s’était cru tranquille, jusqu’à ce que le Dugs en furie lui tombe dessus, il devait sûrement ignorer que ses documents, bah il ne les avait plus. Mais bon, ça ne changeait strictement rien à sa situation, s’il le rattrapait, et qu’il le livrait aux Stormtroopers, il était bon pour les camps de travailleurs au mieux, la peine de mort au pire. Et il avait plus de chance de tomber sur le pire. Sachant qu’en plus il était complètement paumé. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la capitale impériale, Coruscant, voir même pas du tout, c’était pas sa faute aussi, il n’y avait jamais foutu les pieds. Question de crédibilité tout ça, tout ça. C’était rare les rebelles qui s’y rendaient de leur plein gré d’ailleurs, autant se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup. Pour l’instant, toutes les rues se ressemblaient pour lui, elles étaient toutes blindées de monde, et surtout de Stormtroopers, qui ne lui prêtaient pas tant d’attention que ça. Pour l’instant, il se contentait de marcher vite, comme s’il était pressé d’aller au travail, et essayait d’arborer un visage le moins nerveux possible.

Il venait d’entrer dans une rue, et franchement, il ne la sentait pas du tout celle-là, mais alors pas du tout, du tout. Elle était comme les autres pourtant, mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quelqu’un le percuta dans le dos, alors qu’il s’arrêtait violemment.

« Mais tu peux pas faire attention ?! On t’a jamais appris que ça ne se faisait pas de s’arrêter comme ça ? »

Evidemment qu’il s’était retourné, il n’aurait pas dû. Pour deux raisons. La première, tout simplement parce que l’homme qui se trouvait désormais en face de lui était magnifique. Brun aux yeux bleus, qui étaient d’ailleurs les plus beaux qu’il ait pu avoir l’occasion de voir. Ses traits étaient fins, et la manière dont il était habillé détonait un peu avec celle de la population autour de lui, mais il restait tout de même beau. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour savoir qu’il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Et il était tout à fait son genre. On ne pouvait pas l’être encore plus. La seule raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas encore répliqué quelque chose de particulièrement obscène, comme il en avait l’habitude de faire, était la seconde raison, pour laquelle il n’aurait pas dû se retourner. Une bagarre avait éclaté derrière eux, mais il n’y avait pas trop prêté attention, ça ne le concernait pas, et l’individu en face de lui était beaucoup trop canon pour qu’il s’y intéresse. Sauf qu’évidemment, les Stormtroopers s’en étaient mêlés, et des tirs avaient commencés à être échangés. Plusieurs civils qui devaient être innocents étaient à terre morts, et il eût à peine le temps de se demande comment des habitants de la capitale avaient réussi à se procurer des Blaster DH-17 - sachant qu’ils étaient illégaux et que les rares personnes qui continuaient à les utiliser malgré l’interdiction, étaient les rebelle - car le beau gosse lui prit le poignet l’entraîna avec lui. Dans le mauvais sens. Vers le Dugs enragé. Qui était d’ailleurs à quelques mètres d’eux. Il ne l’avait pas encore vu, mais ce n’était qu’une question de secondes avant qu’il ne le fasse. Face à son refus d’avance, l’inconnu se retourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait dû suivre son regard, car il se mit à observer le moins discrètement possible le Dugs. Quand il se retourna vers lui, il le poussa violemment contre un mur, et l’embrassa, tout aussi violemment. C’est là qu’il comprit que l’autre était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, et que sa carrure était également beaucoup plus importante que la sienne. Il le cachait complètement. Sans compter la robe épaisse qu’il portait. Ses avant bras se trouvaient juste à côté de son visage, et résultat, ses manches cachaient complètement son identité aux personnes qui se trouvaient autour. Au bout d’une petite dizaine de secondes, il ouvrit un œil discrètement, et remarqua que le Dugs venait tout juste de tourner à une intersection. Ca y est, il l’avait définitivement semé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as volé pour qu’il te poursuive comme ça ? »

« Si je te le disais, je serais obligé de te tuer, beau brun. » Il lui lança un sourire qui se voulait séduisant, suivit d’un clin d’œil. L’autre leva les yeux au ciel, comme désespéré, malheureusement pour lui, il ne  
manqua pas son petit sourire gêné. Ca le conforta dans son coup de cœur pour cet aristo. Il y avait peut être une petite chance pour qu’il puisse tirer son coup avant de rejoindre son vaisseau pour repartir sur Yavin IV.

« Tu sais » commença le brun « les Dugs ne transportent que des documents classés confidentiels, qui sont destinés au seigneur Vador, et à l’Empereur. Serais-tu l’un de ces pathétiques rebelles ? »

« Pathétiques rebelles ? C’est facile à dire quand on est né dans la richesse et qu’on est sûr d’avoir un bon poste dans le gouvernement et une belle vie. »

« Donc tu es l’un des leurs ? »

« Qu’est ce que ça peut te foutre ? C’est la 1e et dernière fois que tu me vois, sur ce tu m’excuseras, mais je m’en vais. On m’attend ailleurs ! »

Il commença à s’éloigner, mais il fut vite rattraper.

« Je vais te dénoncer ! »

Il commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Cette fois-ci, se fut lui qui l’empoigna par le bras, et l’emmena avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des traces derrière lui. Il était l’un des rares rebelles à ne  
pas être recherché par l’Armée Impériale. Il avait besoin de ce statut. Si cet aristo voulait le dénoncer, eh bien, lui, il allait l’emmener. 7-2K, son robot n’était qu’à quelques mètres d’eux avec le vaisseau. Il allait grogner qu’il était en retard, comme d’habitude. Qu’est ce qu’il avait fait pour avoir un robot aussi chiant ? Il grimpa à l’intérieur et fit entrer de force l’autre. Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’ils eurent décollés qu’il ouvrit la bouche.

« Bienvenue dans l’Alliance Rebelle, mon gars. »

« Putain, putain, putain. Mais pourquoi t’as fait ça merde ? Je m’en fous de votre rébellion ! Je devais devenir sénateur, ou ambassadeur, et sans toi, j’aurais pu, mais maintenant je suis foutu. Ma carrière est foutue !  
»

« Oui, oui, sûrement, pour toi, ta vie à plus d’importance que la mienne. Mais maintenant, ça va être comme ça, donc va falloir t’y habituer, mon gars ! Je suis Joe Liebgott, d’ailleurs ! »

« David Webster. Ce que tu fais est illégal, Joe. Tu m’as enlevé contre mon gré ! »

« C’est un peu le principe d’un enlèvement Web, maintenant, tu m’excuseras, mais tu peux pas rester éveillé pour cette partie du voyage. » Et il l’assomma d’un coup. Il traina son cors jusqu’à une banquette.  
Putain, même endormi, ou assommé, de toute façon, c’était pareil, il était beau. 7-2K avait pris les commandes du vaisseau.

« Si je peux me permettre, les autres vont pas apprécier, et le conseil encore moins. »

« Comme si je le savais pas. Je sais pas si t’as entendu son nom, mais c’est un Webster, et qui est à la tête de la cours de Justice Impériale ? Webster Sénior. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, oh. Maintenant passe en hyper puissance, j’ai envie d’arriver à Yavin IV avant l’heure du déjeuner. »

 

« Allez, princesse, on se réveille » déclara-t-il à 2 cm du visage de Web. Celui fronça les sourcils, avant d’ouvrir brusquement les yeux, et aussi de lui filer un coup de boule. Putain ! Ce con lui avait sûrement péter le nez. « Mais ça va pas la tête ?! T’es complètement barge putain ! »

« Ca, c’est pour m’avoir assommé comme un malpropre. »

Il lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour remettre ses idées en place à celui là. Il s’essuya de la manche, son nez. Manquait plus que les autres arrivent, et le voient comme ça, et sa réputation était foutue.

« Lieb ! » Fait chier.

« Babe ! » répondit-il avait beaucoup moins d’enthousiasme.

« T’as été pas mal amoché lors de la mission à ce que je vois. » Il jeta un œil derrière lui avant de poursuivre. « Et tu sais très bien ce que Dick pense de ce type de souvenir. » il désigna du menton Webster qui  
affichait une mine indignée, voir même outrée.

« Je ne suis pas un souvenir ! »

« Ca, j’en sais rien, mais de l’extérieur, ça en a tout l’air ! Bref, Lien, tu ferais mieux de le déclarer au conseil avant d’avoir des ennuis, et surtout, qu’on reparte en mission. »

« Déjà ?! »

« Un truc simple, d’après ce que j’ai compris, une simple mission de ravitaillement, sur Naboo. »

« Encore ?! Les autres y sont allés la dernière fois ! »

« Qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Il soupira, et se leva, suivit de Web qui avait bien compris que c’était son heure. En y repensant, il aurait sûrement dû le filmer quand il était sortit du vaisseau. Ses yeux brillaient d’excitation. Il était encore plus  
beau là, qu’à Coruscant, ou dans le vaisseau. Il avait retiré son épaisse robe, et était seulement habillé d’une chemise blanche et d’un pantalon noir.

« On est où là ? »

« Sur Yavin IV, à Massassi. »

« C’est magnifique. »

« J’irai pas jusque là, mais ça fait office de base. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé, pourquoi vous vous battez, vous les rebelles ? »

« Parce que ce que fait Palpatine, ce n’est pas juste. »

« Pas juste ?! Il a rétabli la paix dans l’Empire, ce n’est pas rien quand même ! »

" Paix qu’il a lui-même compromise pour arriver au pouvoir, et puis, il fait massacrer tellement de peuples pour rie, ce n’est pas normal qu’il dirige l’Empire. »

Leur conversation s’arrêta là. Il n’avait pas envie d’argumenter d’avantage avec lui. Il avait été élevé dans un cercle social où l’Empire était la meilleure chose qu’il soit, selon eux. Mais il n’y avait pas que les plus aisés qui comptaient. Dans un sens, il n’était pas essentiel à la société, on pouvait facilement se passer d’eux.

« Qu’est ce qu’ils vont faire de moi, à ton avis ? »

« Oh, sûrement t’emprisonner, et te torturer, si t’as de la chance. »

« Quoi ?! » Il avait horrifié. Tant mieux, on est plus bavard quand on a peur.

Il poussa Webster à l’intérieur d’une pièce où l’attendait Dick. Celui-ci était en train d’étudier une montagne de documents. Aïe, ça n’allait pas être simple. Il détestait la paperasse plus que tout, il allait être de  
mauvaise humeur. Dick releva la tête et soupira d’exaspération en voyant Web.

« Oups ? »

« Joe, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as ramené ce jeune homme ? Tu sais très bien que je me fiche pas mal de ce que toi et les autres faites en mission, du moment que vous l’effectuez, et que vous ne rameniez pas  
vos conquête ici, je ne veux pas les voir. »

« Ce n’est pas une conquête, du moins pas encore. Il m’a cramé, et m’a menacé de me balancer aux Stormtroopers, j’allais quand même pas le laisser faire ! »

« Le tuer me semble être une bonne option, Joe. »

« Sur le coup, j’y ai pas vraiment pensé, désolé. Et puis, on était dans une rue blindée de monde, ça ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Et pour ma défense, c’est un Webster ! »

« David Webster ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh mon dieu, tu te rends compte qu’en ce moment même, l’Armée Impériale doit être à sa recherche ? »

« Euh… Mais il doit savoir des choses, les jugements en cours, ou la position de certains destroyers de l’Empire. »

« Amène le à l’Amiral Ackbar, il te dira quoi faire avec lui. »

Il le salua et quitta la pièce en empoignant de nouveau Webster par le bras. Il avait eu de la chance que celui-ci ne l’ouvre pas durant la conversation, il n’aurait fait qu’empirer la situation. Mais, à voir sa tête, il  
n’allait pas tarder à l’ouvrir pour sortir quelque chose.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Je ne sais aucun plan de l’Empire. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui, et peut être que la manière d’agir des soldats impériaux n’est pas la meilleure qu’il soit, mais au moins, ils n’ont pas des conquêtes sur chaque planète de la galaxie. »

« J’aimerais bien avoir ça, perso. Bon maintenant, ton sort ne me concerne plus, tu es entre les mains de l’Amiral. Bye bye chéri ! »

Et il l’abandonna aux gardes postés devant le bureau d’Ackbar. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que s’occuper de son petit cul de riche. Comme récupérer des munitions pour son pistolet laser, ou aller  
aider les autres à faire le chargement des denrées pour la mission. Il devait à tout prix éviter Doc, sinon, ce lui-ci n’allait pas le lâcher, et allait l’engueuler sur sa prise de risque inutile avec le prisonnier. Bah, de  
toute façon, il allait bien finir par passer à la casserole. Il rejoignit rapidement le hangar, et retrouva son vrai vaisseau, pas la poubelle ambulante qu’on lui avait filé pour allé sur Coruscant.

« Salut les gars, alors, je vous ai manqué ? »

« Nous, en tout cas, on t’a pas manqué, d’après ce que j’ai entendu. Tu voudrais bien partager avec nous, ton petit copain ? »

« Non Toye, je vais le garder pour moi, je pense, en plus, c’est pas ton genre. D’après mes sources, quelqu’un attendrait patiemment chacune de tes visites sur Naboo. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » s’insurgea Toye. Ouh, il avait touché une corde sensible.

« Je te l’ai dit, j’ai mes sources. » le nargua-t-il, et c’était peut être pas la meilleure des stratégies.

« Joe… » oulah, le ton commençait à devenir menaçant, et il n’était pas l’un de ces abrutis qui ignoraient les menaces de Toye.

« Bah, euh, j’ai peut être lu par inadvertance tes messages avec lui. D’ailleurs, tu lui diras qu’il faut qu’il chance le réacteur de son Spider, c’est pour ça qu’il ne va pas en pleine puissance. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?! »

« A vrai dire, Toye, tu n’étais pas très discret, tu diras bonjour de ma part à ton George » déclara Babe en s’asseyant sur l’une des caisses.

« Tout le monde est au courant ? »

« Tout le monde. » Babe avait l’air désolé de lui annoncer. C’était comme si la nouvelle dévastant Toye. De son côté lui, il trouvait ça plutôt marrant.

« Bon les gars, je vous présente David Webster, même si je pense que vous en avez déjà tous entendu parler, certains plus que d’autres. A partir d’aujourd’hui, il fera parti de notre équipe. Il sera notre interprète  
pour communiquer avec certaines espèces, dont les Gungans. »

Oh putain. C’était la merde. Web était derrière Dick, tout sourire, et armé d’un Blaster. Mais qui avait été assez con pour lui foutre ça dans les mains. Dick rentra à l’intérieur du vaisseau suivis de Babe, Toye, 7-2K  
qui venait d’arriver, et de Web sur leurs talons.

« Content de me revoir, chéri ? » Webster avait bien accentué le ‘chéri’, il le faisait exprès pour se foutre de sa gueule après tout à l’heure.

« Hey Lieb » cria Toye de l’intérieur du vaisseau « Je l’aime bien lui ! »


	2. Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Carrie Fisher, may the force be with you.

Il détestait les voyages aussi longs, où il n’avait strictement rien à faire, mis à part attendre. 7-2K était dans le cockpit avec Winters, Babe et Doc discutaient dans un couloir, et Toye faisait visiter le vaisseau à Web. Et lui, lui il s’emmerdait. D’habitude il restait avec Toye, mais là il était plus occupé avec le petit nouveau, qui, à chaque fois qu’il passait devant la banquette où il s’était installé, lui faisait un clin d’œil plus que suggestif. Il l’emmerdait royalement. Il le faisait exprès en plus. Babe et Doc s’installèrent à côté de lui.

« Tu crois qu’il va nous trahir ? » demanda Roe.

« Je sais pas, il faudra le surveiller. Je me demande juste ce qu’il a sorti à Ackbar pour qu’il le laisse venir avec nous comme ça. »

« D’après ce que j’ai pu entendre, il a une certaine aisance à l’oral qui fait qu’il peut facilement te convaincre. »

« T’inquiète pas Lieb, s’il nous trahit, on le saura bien assez tôt. »

« Ouais, ‘fin en espérant que ça arrive le plus tard possible quoi ! »

Il avait un peu de mal avec les politiciens, ou les futurs politiciens. Ils n’étaient que des beaux parleurs qui finissaient toujours par t’avoir. Alors certes, Mon Mothma n’était pas tellement comme ça, mais si Garm avait quitté l’Alliance, il y avait bien une raison, non ? Il y avait eu tellement de politiciens qui avaient foutu la merde dans la galaxie, qu’il était désormais difficile de les croire. Si jamais l’Empire apprenait à cause de Web qu’il était un rebelle, tous ses frères et sœurs et ses parents, allaient mourir. Et ils ne méritaient pas ça. D’accord, ils étaient tous des rebelles, mais aucun n’étaient aussi impliqués que lui dans la guerre. Ils étaient pacifiques pour la plupart. 

« Joe, de quelle planète viens-tu ? »

Ah, il était déjà revenu de son petit tour avec Toye, fait chier.

« Talus. »

« Sérieusement ? » Oh putain, ça y est il était tout excité, comme un gamin de quatre ans. « Talus, comme la planète dans le système Corellien ? » 

« Tu connais d’autres planètes qui s’appellent Talus ? »

« Non, non, tu as raison. Est-ce que- Est-ce que tu as côtoyé des Quarrens là-bas ? Leurs écrits sont tous simplement magnifiques, je suis tellement fan de leur littérature. Je n’ai jamais vraiment eu l’occasion d’en rencontrer, ils ne sont pas très appréciés de l’Empire, et interdits de séjour à la capitale. Tu en connais ? Tu penses que tu pourrais m’en présenter un ? »

Pardon ? Mais c’était quoi ce bordel ? De quoi il parlait ? 

« Hein ? »

« Des Quarrens, tu en connais ? »

S’il connaissait des Quarrens ? Bah pas vraiment.

« Non, je n’en connais pas. Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, l’Empire utilise les Quarrens et les Calamaris comme des esclaves, donc non, je n’ai pas pu parler « littérature » avec eux. »

Il’avait blessé, ça se voyait sur son visage. Il allait bien falloir qu’il sorte un jour ou l’autre de sa petite bulle d’aristocrate de l’Empire. Tout n’était pas tout rose dans la galaxie, et surtout tout le monde ne vivait pas comme lui. Bon ok, sa planète était l’une des plus calmes de la galaxie, et même sa famille possédait des esclaves Quarrens, et des Twi’leks. Mais sur Talus, les esclaves n’étaient pas si mal traités, ils avaient même de la chance par rapport à d’autres planètes, comme Trandosha. Pour rien au monde il n’irait vivre là bas. Et il était loin d’être le seul. Il n’y avait que des esclavagistes et des chasseurs de primes là bas.

« Eh bien désolé de l’ignorer, chéri, mais ce n’est pas ma faute ! » répliqua Web hargneusement avant de tourner les talons et de partir s’enfermer dans sa cabine. Il allait quand même falloir qu’il arrête de l’appeler comme ça, les gens allaient finir par croire qu’ils sortaient réellement ensemble, et ça, c’était pas cool du tout.

« Vous êtes marrants je trouve, un vrai p’tit couple. » 

« La ferme Babe. » et cette fois-ci, se fut lui qui quitta la pièce pour aller dans le cockpit avec Dick et 7-2K.

Ils étaient chiants à la longue. Tout le long du décollage, et de la sortie de la galaxie, ils n’avaient fait que lui envoyés des coups d’œil suggestifs, surtout qu’en plus Babe avait encore fait le con, et avait essayé d’embrasser Roe avant de lui faire un clin d’œil. C’est qu’il le faisait exprès en plus. Doc était le seul à ne pas en faire trop, comme les autres. D’accord, il l’avait regardé d’une manière bizarre, pour changer, mais il avait directement dégagé Babe, en l’engueulant du regard. Malheureusement, ce petit con savait parfaitement qu’avec lui, il avait tous les droits, peu importe ce qu’il faisait, Roe le pardonnerait toujours. Et ça, c’était chiant.

« Il y a un problème Joe ? » demanda Dick alors qu’il s’affalait sur son siège.

« Ouais, je suis entouré d’une bande de cons. »

« Tu veux que je leur dise d’arrêter, ou… »

« Non ! Après ils vont croire que je suis venu me plaindre auprès de toi, et ils vont me considérer comme un traître. »

« Tu pousses pas le bouchon un peu trop loin ? »

D’un regard il fit comprendre à son chef que non, il ne poussait pas le bouchon un peu trop loin. C’était comme ça ce que ça marchait, et même lui, il agissait comme ça avec d’autres. Hors de question que « papa » intervienne dans l’histoire, ils allaient bien finir par comprendre que leurs insinuations étaient loin d’être drôle. 

« On arrive bientôt ? »

« D’ici quatre heures et 37 minutes, monsieur. »

« Je te conseille d’aller faire une sieste dans ta cabine, Joe, tu enchaînes deux missions d’affiler, tu dois sûrement être fatigué. »

« Merci Dick. »

 

Il était tout bonnement impossible de dire que Naboo était une planète quelconque. C’était une planète qui était absolument magnifique. Tout était beau ici. Le paysage, les habitations, les habitants. Bon il était pas hyper fan des Gungans, mais les humains étaient hyper beaux. Pas étonnant que Toye sorte avec l’un d’entre eux, même s’il l’avouerait jamais. Il avait du goût le con quand même. Il avait quand même du mal à réaliser que quelqu’un avait réussi à supporter son sale caractère suffisamment pour envisager une relation avec lui.

Ils avaient atterri dans un champ, à une bonne trentaine de kilomètres de Theed, pour éviter les soupçons de l’Armée Impériale. L’Empereur était originaire de Naboo, il était donc évident qu’il prenait graaand soin à protéger sa planète. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de partisans sur la planète en tout cas. Que ce soit chez les Gungans, ou chez les humains. A chacun de leurs voyages, ils ramenaient des armes et des munitions pour la résistance, et des objets illégaux pour ceux qui passaient commande. Ils étaient un peu des marchands, mais pas légaux. Ils restaient en général toute une après-midi, le temps de distribuer les armes aux habitants. 

De temps en temps, Toye partait seul à la capitale pour voir l’ambiance et observer ce qu’il s’y passait. Il avait sûrement dû rencontrer son « George » durant l’une de ses escapades, et ça, il s’était bien gardé de leur dire. 

« George m’a dit qu’il comptait venir aujourd’hui. »

« Ah, tu nous présentes enfin l’amour de ta vie ? »

« La ferme. »

« Oh, allez ! Pourquoi tu nous en as jamais parlé ? D’accord pour les autres, mais moi, je suis ton meilleur pote Toye, j’suis pas n’importe qui quand même. »

« Fous moi la paix Joe. »

« Allez ! »

« Non. » Et il s’avança jusqu’à rejoindre la forêt pour aller patrouiller avec Dick. Bon au moins, ça avait le mérite d’être clair.

Avec Babe, ils déchargèrent la cargaison et la disposèrent bien en avant. Roe sortit quand à lui son matériel médical. L’Armée Impériale contrôlait également l’accès aux soins, et les plus pauvres avaient du mal à se soigner, ils venaient donc voir les rebelles qui passaient une fois par semaine. Ils étaient envoyés par le gouvernement la plupart du temps. Celui-ci était loin d’être d’accord avec les décisions que prenaient l’Empire, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il était complètement pris au piège. Et pendant ce temps là, Web lui, ne faisait strictement rien. Il observait le paysage. A croire qu’il n’avait jamais vu d’arbre celui-là. Il aurait quand même pu venir les aider, ça n’allait quand même pas le tuer de leur donner un petit coup de main.

« Arrête de le fusiller du regard Joseph, il va croire qu’il a de l’importance à tes yeux, et les autres aussi, et je doute que ce soit ce que tu veuilles. »

« Ca t’énerve pas toi, Doc, qu’il fasse la plante verte pendant que nous on bosse ? »

« Laisse lui le temps de trouver sa place dans l’équipe. »

« Ouais, bah il me gonfle, il devrait même pas être ici. »

« T’aurais dû y penser avant de le ramener de Coruscant. »

« Un emmerdeur comme ça, j’aurais mieux fait de l’exécuter dans la rue, j’aurais eu moins de problèmes que maintenant. »

Les habitants de Naboo étaient arrivés en masse tout au long de l’après-midi. Ils n’avaient pas arrêté une minute. Le copain de Toye n’était pas passé, et ça se voyait qu’il commençait à stresser. C’était assez marrant à regarder, en fait. Il n’arrêtait pas de lancer des regards vers la forêt en espérant le voir arrivé. Sauf que bah, il n’était jamais arrivé. Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’ils eurent tout remballé, qu’apparut un groupe de personne, ou plutôt une sorte de délégation. Il y avait quelqu’un d’important ça il en était sûr. Toye devait sortir avec l’un des gardes du corps. Enfin, ça, c’était ce qu’il avait cru, jusqu’à ce que tous les gardes s’en aillent dans la forêt et laissent le mec qui devait être important devant eux. A la manière dont il était habillé, il devait être important. Une sorte de cape de cape pourpre avec des vêtements rouge et or. Il n’avait pas l’air méchant. Et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand Toye daigna enfin descendre du vaisseau. Il se fit sauter dessus littéralement. Et ils commencèrent à s’embrasser, passionnément. Il ne fut pas le seul à détourner le regard, et à se trouver subitement autre chose à faire, loin très loin. Oh, mais il n’y avait pas une fuite de carburant dans un des réservoirs ? 

« Les gars, je vous présente George, mon…copain. » Oh putain, il l’avait avoué, il l’avait dit, ça y est ! En espérant que les caméras du vaisseau aient filmé ça ! Ca méritait le détour franchement. Joe Toye qui avait un copain, et qui l’admettait. Joe Toye qui avait des sentiments. 

« Salut ! Je sais que normalement j’aurais dû venir plus tôt, tu m’en excuseras chaton, mais j’avais une réunion hyper urgente, et après j’ai dû m’entretenir avec un amiral de l’Armée Impériale particulièrement lourd. Il m’a gavé d’ailleurs, enfin bref, l’important c’est que je sois là maintenant, nan ? » Il sortait avec un type comme ça ? Oh non, non, non. C’était pas possible, ils étaient mais complètement différents, on pouvait pas faire pire là. Il avait même l’air avenant et sympa, ce qui était tout le contraire de Toye, et il arrêtait pas de sourire, en plus. Il pouvait pas arrêter deux secondes là, ça commençait à devenir gênant.

« Vous êtes le gouverneur de Theed, si je ne me trompe pas ? » c’était Dick ça.

« Oui, en effet, j’imagine que maintenez vous devez comprendre pourquoi nous sommes restés aussi discret par rapport à notre relation. »

« Putain de merde Toye, tu pouvais pas te taper quelqu’un de normal pour une fois ? » c’était pas très fin, et pas très poli, il l’avouait, et si sa mère l’entendait parler, il serait très certainement dans la merde, mais c’était la vérité. Avec son histoire, il allait foutre un bordel pas possible.

« Je t’invite cordialement à aller te faire foutre, connard. » il rêvait ou il l’avait bien dit encore et toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se contenta d’un doigt d’honneur en guise de réponse. 

Bon, ce George avait quand même un minimum de réparti, et il ne devait pas être pas si mauvais s’il sortait avec Toye, mais quand même quoi. 

« Si je puis me le permettre, Gouverneur, vous n’êtes pas très apprécié à la capitale par le Conseil Impérial. » déclara Web, d’une voix… d’une voix de diplomate. 

« Oui, je le sais très bien, mais bon, je n’y peux rien hein. Ils n’ont pas dû apprécier mon cadeau pour l’anniversaire de la création de l’Empire. »

« Qu’est ce que tu leur as offert Georgie ? » ooh, un petit surnom affectif, que c’était mignon tout ça. Bientôt, ils allaient tous les deux se mettre à roucouler. 

« Un panier rempli de poissons morts. » Tu m’étonnes que ça ne leur ait pas beaucoup plu. C’était particulièrement glauque comme cadeau, même un Hutt aurait été plus sympa. 

« Tu devrais faire attention Georgie, ils peuvent faire ce qu’ils veulent avec toi, ils peuvent te faire renverser, comme te tuer. »

« Oui, oui, je sais chaton, mais je ne peux pas les laisser faire sans me battre ! Et vu que je ne peux pas faire comme vous les rebelles et aller tuer des Stormtroopers, ou attaquer des destroyers impériaux, bah je joue sur le plan diplomatique. C’est tout ce que je peux faire. »

Ces petits surnoms commençaient à devenir gênant à la longue. Web avait l’air passionné, c’était comme si ses yeux brillaient d’excitation. Il devait sûrement mourir d’envie de lui poser une tonne de questions.  
Les deux tourtereaux se mirent à l’abri des regards, et continuèrent leur affaire en privé. Il préférait ignorer ce qu’ils comptaient faire. C’était beaucoup trop bizarre comme ça. Toye, le mec qui n’avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie, avec quelqu’un, il allait lui falloir du temps pour s’y habituer. Tant que ce n’était que les messages, ça allait, ce n’était pas physique, il y avait encore une chance que ce ne soit pas vrai, mais là. Là, c’était du concret à 100%. 

Il fallut les séparer à un moment ou à un autre, et ils choisirent tous Babe pour le faire. Il protesta, évidemment, mais il finit par le faire. C’était vachement drôle de le voir revenir complètement rouge, et particulièrement gêné, pendant que les deux autres , enfin surtout « Georgie », arboraient un grand sourire. Pour Toye, c’était une sorte de mini sourire, mais qui valait les plus gros. Il ne souriait jamais, pire que 7-2K.

Le gouverneur continua à leur dire au revoir de la main jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent de décoller, peut être même après, mais ça, il n’en était pas sûr, il n’avait pas pu le voir. Toye s’était directement enfermé dans sa cabine après ça, Babe et Roe s’étaient eux aussi isolés, et lui, il restait seul avec Webster, le pied. 

« L’Empire le déteste vraiment. »

« Ah bon, et qu’est ce que ça peut me foutre ? »

« Il sort avec ton meilleur ami, je pense que ça te concerne déjà suffisamment. »

« Fous moi la paix. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je t’obéirais. »

« Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, je pense que c’est déjà suffisant, non ? J’ai pas envie de traîner avec toi, je te fais pas confiance. »

« Ah, donc tant que je ne suis qu’un prisonnier, ou juste une conquête parmi d’autre, ça va, mais dès que je m’implique un peu trop, ça ne va plus. »

« Tu devrais être enfermé dans une prison de l’Alliance, pas ici à jouer les pseudos rebelles alors que t’en as strictement rien à foutre ! »

« C’est ce que tu crois ? Que je n’en rien à faire ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais concerné par tout ça, c’est loin d’être dans ton intérêt ! »

« Putain ! Mais vous en avez pas marre de vous engueulez à la fin ! Juste fermez là deux minutes, merde ! » hurla Toye. Il avait l’air en colère, mais vraiment en colère.

C’est lui qui s’en alla en premier, fusillant du regard Webster, et shootant exprès dans ses affaires. Il le vit se retenir de le frapper. Il savait parfaitement que ça ne ferait qu’envenimer la situation. Il n’arrivait pas à le supporter, c’était pas sa faute, il avait l’air toujours trop concerné par tout ça. Alors qu’il ne devait pas. Putain, il aurait jamais dû le ramener de Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, avec la reprise des cours, les révisions pour le bac blanc, tout ça tout ça, j'ai pas trop eu le temps :)

Ca faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas dormi dans son lit, si on pouvait appeler ça un lit. Et encore, il avait la chance, il avait sa propre chambre, une grande majorité des soldats sur la base n'en avaient pas, et devaient se contenter de dortoirs. Il était enfin tranquille. Mais il avait comme une impression que ça n’allait pas durer longtemps. Le calme ne durait jamais bien longtemps sur Yavin IV. Il y avait toujours un problème avec le vaisseau, ou quelque chose d’autre. Mais pour l’instant, c’était sans importance, il devait dormir, ça devait faire au moins une bonne semaine qu’il n’avait pas dormi plus de cinq heures d’affilées, et ça commençait à se ressentir. Babe lui avait fait remarquer lors de leur retour, il commençait à devenir invivable, et ce n’était pas qu’à cause de Web. 

Il remercia silencieusement Kalan qui avait eu la magnifique idée de lui foutre la paix. Il aurait pu l’embrasser sur le coup. Par contre il avait un doute sur sa réaction, elle n’était pas du genre très sympa. Habituellement, elle le harcelait de questions sur ce qu’il avait fait, comment il l’avait fait, blablabla. Elle n’avait pas encore le droit de partir en mission, alors elle se reportait sur lui. Elle n’était pas méchante, juste collante.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de s’allonger avec délice sur son lit qu’on toqua à sa porte. Putain, on pouvait vraiment pas être tranquille deux minutes sur cette planète.

« Quoi ?! » oui, il était agressif, et alors, c’était parfaitement mérité.

« Salut Joe, hum, je voulais savoir si je pouvais rester dans ta chambre pour la nuit, on ne m’a pas encore assigné de dortoirs pour l’instant, et on m’a dit à l’intendance qu’il fallait que je vois avec toi. » Même ici, il allait continuer à le faire chier. Putain, c’était pas possible.

« Tu dors par terre, je dois bien avoir une couverture et un oreiller en rab, et si tu ronfles, j’te fous dehors. »

Son sourire l’éblouit, littéralement. Il déposa les affaires qu’on lui avait filé à côté de sa commode, et se saisit de ce qu’il lui donnait. Il en profita pour retourner se coucher, ne quittant pas une seule fois des yeux Webster. Il cligna à peine des yeux quand il enleva ses bottes, ou sa veste, ou même sa chemise. Il était quand même sacrément bien foutu ce con. Il n’arrivait toujours pas y croire.

« Je vois que quelqu’un a passé du temps dans la salle de muscu. »

« Ha, ha, très drôle Joe. » Il s’allongea sur le sol, et lui tourna le dos. Il ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour observer ses fesses. Elles n’attendaient que ça, ce n’était pas de sa faute quand même. 

« Bonne nuit, Joe. »

« Ouais, ouais, bonne nuit Web. » Cette fois-ci, se fut lui qui se retourna. Le mur n’était pas si inintéressant que ça, en réalité. Le sommeil le submergea en à peine quelques secondes.

 

*

Ok, se faire réveiller par un hurlement était pas terrible. C’était même carrément flippant. C’était Web, et il était en larmes. Oh, oh. Pas cool ça. Pas cool du tout même. Il ne l’appréciait pas tant que ça, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. C’était inhumain. C’était digne d’un Stormtrooper, et heureusement pour lui, il ne l’était pas.

Il se glissa au sol et se colla à lui, le prenant dans ses bras, comme il le faisait avec ses frères et sœurs, et comme sa mère le faisait avec lui. 

« Hey, hey, ça va aller, ok, ça va aller, calme toi, calme toi. » il avait essayé d’apaiser sa voix au maximum, d’enlever toute animosité pour lui. Personne ne méritait ça. Web s’était immédiatement blotti contre lui, mais continuait tout de même à pleurer contre son épaule. 

« Il va venir, il va venir… »

« Qui va venir ? »

« Il va venir me tuer, ne le laisse pas faire, je t’en prie, ne le laisse pas faire ! » 

Mais de qui il parlait putain ? Il continua tout de même à essayer de le calmer, une fois qu’il fut endormi, il ne le lâcha pas et resta contre lui, dans la peur qu’un nouveau cauchemar arrive.

 

*

Il s’était réveillé seul sur le sol, sans couverture, et sans oreiller. Les affaires de Web avaient disparu. C’était mieux comme ça, il n’aurait pas à essayer d’expliquer pourquoi il avait agi aussi gentiment avec lui. Et il comptait bien ne jamais en reparler d’ailleurs. Plutôt crever.

Le réfectoire était très certainement l’un des lieux les plus bruyants de la base, tout le monde criait pour se faire entendre. De temps en temps, des bagarres éclataient, mais elles étaient rapidement réglées. Généralement, il préférait y aller en fin de service, il y avait moins de monde. Toye et Doc mangeaient également en fin de service, pour les mêmes raisons. Et vue que Doc mangeait en fin de service, Babe aussi. Et lui, avait du mal à comprendre le principe du silence, son babillage incessant le foutait toujours en rogne. Même s’il savait parfaitement qu’il ne le faisait pas exprès, c’était juste, sa manière d’être. Les plats de sa mère lui manquait terriblement, d’accord ceux du réfectoire étaient loin d’être immondes, mais ils lui manquaient. Sa famille aussi lui manquait. Il savait parfaitement ce que les choix qu’il avait fait, impliquaient. 

Au moins, lui il pouvait encore parler avec sa famille par hologramme quand il en avait le temps, Doc avait perdu toute sa famille dans un raid sur Tatooine, sa planète d’origine, et Toye ne parlait plus avec sa sœur. Et Babe… Babe, au fond personne ne savait, il parlait beaucoup, mais au final, c’était pour ne rien dire, on ne savait quasiment rien de lui, juste qu’il était digne de confiance, et qu’il en pinçait un peu trop pour Doc. Mais ça, c’était facile à deviner, il n’y avait qu’à le regarder pendant une heure pour s’en rendre compte, et même Web devait le savoir désormais. Personne n’abordait vraiment le sujet avec lui sur sa possible relation avec Doc, enfin si, certains l’avaient fait au début, mais ils avaient très vite abandonné, Babe n’avait donné aucune réponse, et s’était enfermé dans sa cabine pendant plus d’une semaine. Après ça, le dossier avait été clos, et plus personne ne l’avait ouvert sur ce sujet.

Le temps qu’il arrive à la table, les deux étaient déjà partis, enfin Doc était parti d’un coup, et Babe l’avait suivi comme un petit chiot, le harcelant de questions, et de remarques, comme il en avait l’habitude. Putain, il ne supporterait pas ça pendant une journée entière, mais comment il faisait pour survivre, et surtout ne pas le pousser du haut d’une falaise à la fin de la journée ?

Son repas aurait été parfait si Web n’était pas arrivé. Il avait vraiment un problème celui-là. 

« Babe et Roe sortent ensemble ou pas ? » déclara-t-il d’emblée en s’asseyant.

Un simple regard avec Toye avait suffit pour savoir que ça n’allait pas être simple.

« Web, n’aborde jamais, et je dis bien jamais le sujet avec Babe d’accord ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? » insista-t-il. 

« C’est compliqué. »

« Ah bah merci, super réponse, hyper constructif. » il se tourna vers Toye pour essayer de trouver sa réponse. Celui-ci secoua juste la tête, et quitta la table. Génial à cause de ses conneries, il se retrouvait seul en tête à tête avec l’autre con. Merci Toye, super pote, il retenait.

« Mais… J’ai dis quoi ? »

« On te dit que c’est compliqué, et qu’il ne faut pas aborder le sujet, et toi tu fais quoi, tu forces ! »

« Je voulais juste savoir ! »

« Ouais eh ben nan. Tant que j’y pense, pourquoi t’es partie de ma cabine ce matin ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que t’aurais été heureux que je sois la première chose que tu vois en te réveillant ? »

Il tourna la tête pour éviter de répondre, plutôt crevé que d’avouer qu’il avait raison.

« Je vais demander à Babe si je peux rester dans sa cabine le temps d’en avoir une. » Oh, mais lui connaissait déjà l’issu de cette demande. Aussi gentil qu’il soit, Babe était bordélique, et sa cabine, on ne pouvait   
même pas appeler ça une cabine en réalité, on ne voyait même pas le sol ! Des fois, quand il en avait marre de ne pas savoir où il marchait, Doc se mettait à ranger, et Babe faisait la gueule pendant plusieurs jours parce qu’il ne trouvait plus ses affaires. Tout le monde avait une sorte de mini crise cardiaque en voyant sa cabine. Même lui ça lui était arrivé. Alors Web l’aristo, très certainement habitué à tout soit rangé, bien à sa place, c’était pas une mini crise cardiaque qu’il allait avoir, c’était une grosse. 

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Oh pour rien, pour rien. Tu peux pas comprendre, du moins pas encore. Maintenant tu m’excuseras, princesse, mais j’ai mieux à faire que trainer dans un réfectoire avec toi. »

« Moi aussi j’ai mieux à faire ! »

« Ah bon, comme quoi ? »

« Euh… J’ai mieux à faire, c’est tout ! » 

Il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire en l’entendant. Bien sûr qu’il n’avait rien à faire, il venait tout juste d’arriver à la base, et on ne lui avait encore rien donné à faire. C’était normal. Il était mignon comme ça, à essayer de se défendre. Quel dommage qu’i l n’ait aucune chance contre lui.

 

« Bon allez accouche Toye, comment tu l’as rencontré ton mec ? » Il l’entendit grogner de sous le vaisseau. Il devait sûrement réparer quelque chose, même s’il ignorait quoi. 

« Techniquement monsieur, il ne peut pas être enceinte. » intervint 7-2K.

« Je sais, c’est une expression ! Alors ?! »

« Ca te concerne pas, merde ! »

« Vous êtes exclusifs au moins ? Parce que pour toi, je me fais pas trop de souci, mais une belle gueule comme la sienne… » il l’entendit de nouveau grogner, même si cette fois-ci il avait l’air un peu plus irrité   
qu’avant, et plus nerveux aussi. Oh, serait-il jaloux par pur hasard ? »

« Joe… »

« Oh allez c’est bon ! Si on peut plus rigoler ! »

 

« Je t’en pose des questions moi, sur comment t’as rencontré Webster. » L’enfoiré.

« Sur Coruscant. »

 

« Ca merci, je le sais, mais dans quelle circonstance ? »

« Wow, tu connais un mot de plus de trois syllabes, bravo ! »

« Joe ! »

« Quoi ?! Web m’a bousculé, il s’est rendu compte que j’étais poursuivit par un Dugs, puis que j’étais un rebelle, il m’a menacé de me balancer, je l’ai ramené ici, point barre ! »

« C’est tout ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ce n’est pas ce qu’i l m’a dit. » Oh putain, oh putain, mayday, mayday, alerte rouge, alerte rouge, Webster n’avait pas su tenir sa langue.

« Il… Il t’a dit quoi exactement ? »

« Que t’avais l’air plutôt désespéré, et que tu l’as fixé très, très bizarrement, et que c’était vraiment flippant. »

« Ah. »

« Pourquoi il y a autre chose ? »

« Non, pas du tout, je vois pas où tu vas chercher ça. »

« Mais ouais, c’est ça, fous toi de ma gueule. »

Il ne fallait pas que quelqu’un l’apprenne. Jamais. 

 

« Concrètement, ça me fait chier de le faire. »

« Concrètement, on s’en fout de ton avis Joe. »

« Pourquoi tant de haine Dick ? » il reçut un regard noir en guise de réponse. « Ok, ok j’ai compris. Je me la ferme et je range. Mais pourquoi c’est à moi de ranger, c’est les affaires de Toye et de Babe, c’est pas les   
miennes ! »

« Joe. »

C’était même pas lui qui laissait ses affaires traîner et c’était lui qui devait tout ranger. C’était quoi cette justice, surtout qu’en plus c’était toujours lui qui devait ranger. Le vaisseau était un véritable dépotoir, et   
c’était lui qui en faisait les frais. Tout le temps. En plus, il était tout seul maintenant, les autres étaient tous partis en réunion pour quelque chose qui avait l’air d’être important. Lui aussi, il aurait bien voulu y aller, mais à chaque fois Dick le tenait éloigner. Il commençait sérieusement à penser qu’il avait quelque chose contre lui, et que c’était sa manière à lui de le punir. 

 

Putain, mais c’était du foutage de gueule là ? Comment Babe avait il réussi à laisser traîner ses caleçons dans le vaisseau ? Ils ne dormaient quasiment jamais dedans, sauf pour des micro siestes. Rien qui impliquaient qu’ils enlèvent leurs fringues. Il était vraiment dégueulasse. Il avait des limites, et ça, c’était ses limites, il était hors de question que sa main, sa précieuse main, rentre en contact avec… ça. Sa mère avait raison, il aurait vraiment dû travailler un peu plus à l’école, et même essayer de rentrer dans une école de pilotage, il aurait dispensé de ce genre de « chose » comme ça.

« Babe a dit non. » Webster la princesse venait de faire son entrée, dans son « humble » vaisseau.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour la cabine. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui, donc, je vais devoir rester dans la tienne un peu plus longtemps, désolé. Mais là, j’ai tout prévu, j’ai emprunté un matelas gonflable à l’infirmerie. »

« Tu vas refaire un cauchemar à ton avis ? »

« Je ne fais jamais de cauchemar Joe, tu dois te tromper. » il avait l’air sincère, comme s’il y croyait profondément. Mais lui, lui, il savait que c’était faux, qu’il avait bel et bien fait un cauchemar, et qu’il avait passé du   
temps à essayer de le calmer. Alors, s’il ne voulait pas en parler, c’était pas son problème, mais un jour ou l’autre, ça allait devenir particulièrement invivable, et ça allait exploser. 

« Si tu le dis Web, bref mis à part ça, pourquoi t’es là ? J’imagine que t’as bien quelque chose d’autre à me dire, parce que t’aurais largement pu venir te pointer ce soir devant ma porte, la bouche en cœur, me   
suppliant de te prendre dans ma cabine pour la nuit, alors il doit bien y avoir une autre raison, Princesse ? »

« Arrête de m’appeler comme ça Joe, c’est pas drôle. » ouh, il l’avait irrité. « On m’a dit qu’on allait être envoyé sur Corellia. »

« Qui t’as dit ça ? »

« Winters. »

« Il t’a dit pourquoi on y allait ? »

« Je crois qu’on doit échanger des prisonniers contre des documents officiels sur l’Empereur, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Y a une chose que je comprends pas, comment t’as fait pour que d’un coup tout le monde te tombe dans les bras, alors que t’es un fervent partisan de l’Empire. »

« Je ne le suis peut être pas autant que tu le penses, et peut être que j’ai des choses à gagner si l’Alliance Rebelle remporte la victoire face à l’Empire, t’en sais rien. »

« Oh, un rebelle de la dernière heure, comme c’est étonnant. »

« Vous n’avez pas encore gagner la guerre Joe. »

« Mais ça ne va pas tarder, je te le garantie ! »

« Si tu le dis, qui suis-je pour remettre en cause tes convictions ? »

Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de shooter dans l’un des caleçons de Babe. 

« Arrête avec tes phrases de philosophe à la con, tu me gaves. »

« Je ne le fais pas exprès, j’ai été élevé comme ça, ce n’est quand même pas de ma faute, si je n’ai pas été élevé par des sauvages. »

« Est-ce que t’es en train de sous entendre que j’ai été élevé par des sauvages. »

« Ca, c’est toi qui voit ! »

« Tu sais quoi, vas te faire foutre ! »

Il avait commencé à sortir du vaisseau, parce que là, il ne pouvait définitivement par rester une minute de plus dedans, du moins pas tant que Web serait là, et c’était beaucoup plus simple, et rapide de se barrer que de le virer. 

« Hey, Joe, je peux toujours dormir dans ta cabine ce soir ? »

Connard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon une petite suite après l'épreuve que je redoutais le plus, l'oral de français. Le reste ça va être pépère, je gère.  
> Bref, une petite correction de ce que j'ai écris dans plusieurs chapitres, ce n'est pas Spider, c'est Speeder. Je suis désolée, j'ai fait par rapport au film, et j'étais tellement persuadée de l'orthographe que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de vérifier. Mes excuses. :)

Web avait ronflé, toute la putain de nuit, et les cinq d’après également. Evidemment qu’il n’avait toujours pas de dortoir, et d’après l’intendante, il allait encore falloir attendre un bon mois et demi, au minimum. S’il continuait comme ça, il n’allait définitivement pas survivre. Il avait besoin de sommeil, comme n’importe quel être humain normal. Mais nan, il ne pouvait pas parce que quelqu’un n’était pas capable de se retenir de ronfler. Et oui, ça le foutait en rogne dès le matin, et non, il n’allait rien faire pour essayer de se calmer. Les gens méritaient de savoir qu’il était en colère, et ils allaient devoir apprendre à le supporter tant bien que mal. Parce que c’était loin d’être son problème. S’ils voulaient qu’il redevienne comme avant, il allait falloir qu’ils se démerdent pour dégager Web de sa cabine, et tant que ça ne serait pas fait, il allait être invivable. Et il n’avait aucuns regrets, littéralement. Babe avait mérité le fait qu’il l’envoie chié, il commençait sérieusement à le gaver. Même Toye l’énervait maintenant, à envoyer des messages dégoulinant de sentiments, qui lui donnait la gerbe. Putain, ils étaient des guerriers, ils faisaient partis des meilleurs combattants de l’Empire, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’être réduis à… ça. A des je t’aime mon amour, t’es mon bébé, blablabla. C’était même plus affligeant à ce stade là, c’était encore pire ! Peut être qu’il devait demander à Web s’il connaissait un mot pour décrire ça, vu qu’il était à fond sur ce genre de trucs à la con.

Ils avaient eu de nouvelles informations sur la mission, qui bon, on allait pas se mentir, avaient été distribué au compte goutte. Dans un sens ça se comprenait, mais quand même, mis à part Web ils avaient tous rejoint l’Alliance il y a des années, leurs loyautés n’étaient plus à prouver quand même ! Ca le faisait quand même grandement chier d’aller dans le système Correlien et pas pouvoir passer par Talus pour faire un petit coucou à ses parents. Fais chier. Et dire que Dick l’avait dit d’emblée devant tout le monde que non, ils n’allaient pas faire de petit détour, avait été la pire des humiliations. Il l’aurait juste dit devant l’équipe normale ça aurait passé, mais devant Web, l’horreur. Celui-ci lui avait envoyé un petit sourire narquois qui ne lui avait donné qu’une envie de lui foutre des baffes. 

 

Ils venaient tout juste de commencer à charger le vaisseau, un différent de celui de d’habitude. Ils avaient dit qu’il était trop reconnaissable. Putain. C’était une baleine le truc, il devait faire au moins le double de la taille de leur vaisseau. On pourrait facilement y caser trois quatre Spiders sans encombre. Il avait proposé, mais on lui avait lancé un simple regard qui disait clairement « Fais le Joe, et je ferais de ta vie un enfer. » ça l’avait direct refroidi. Pourquoi personne n’aimait ses idées ? Elles étaient pas si bêtes des fois ? Bon ok, la plupart du temps, ça finissait toujours par dégénérer, mais c’était quand même pas tout le temps de sa faute ! 

Babe avait adopté la même attitude que d’habitude, c'est-à-dire qu’il ne foutait strictement rien. Mais Doc, pour qui ce n’était même pas le boulot, bossait. Soit disant qu’il s’était fait mal à la main, et vu la tête de Roe quand il l’avait mentionné, c’était pas sa faute. Il avait eu l’air complètement détruis, comme si c’était lui qui souffrait le plus de cette blessure. Connaissant Babe il avait sûrement dû exagérer, mais il n’allait jamais l’avouer. Dans tous les cas, c’était Doc qui avait forcé le rouquin à s’asseoir sur une caisse et à les regarder bosser comme si de rien n’était. Il aurait quand même pu protester un minimum, pour la forme quoi, mais nan, il leur avait servi son plus beau sourire et s’était assis. Doc n’arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards désolés, et franchement ça faisait mal. Ca faisait mal de le voir comme ça, à souffrir alors que Babe en avait strictement rien à foutre.

 

Ce qui était bien avec les longs voyages c’est qu’il avait le temps de discuter avec les autres. Même s’il leur montrait que ça le faisait chier, en réalité il adorait ça ! Ca l’occupait et ça lui rappelait sa planète, et sa famille. Babe et Roe se trouvaient chacun dans une extrémité du vaisseau et ne se parlaient pas, et ça s’était pas bon. D’habitude, il était toujours plein de vie, leur vaisseau, mais là, personne ne parlait. Toye était branché sur sa tablette, Dick et 7-2K dans le cockpit et il n’allait quand même pas les déranger, et lui, lui il était au milieu à se faire chier. Il était hors de question qu’il aille voir Babe parce qu’il allait encore finir par s’engueuler avec lui, et Roe avait sa tête des mauvais jours, qui indiquait clairement qu’il valait mieux ne pas lui parler. Et pour une fois, il allait respecter sa volonté. Même si ça voulait dire qu’il allait se faire chier. Il restait Web, évidemment, mais il avait l’air particulièrement concentré sur son livre, dans une alvéole éloignée du centre du vaisseau, là où tout le monde se trouvait. Il pouvait toujours aller le voir pour l’emmerder, ça ferait passer le temps, ou mieux, essayer de lui soutirer quelques infos puisqu’il avait toujours l’air d’en savoir plus que lui.

« Web. »

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Où sont les prisonniers, pour l’échange, tu vois. »

« Oui, je vois, Joe, je suis pas débile. »

« Alors, où ils sont ? »

« C’est moi le prisonnier Joe. »

« Hein ? »

« T’as très bien entendu. »

« Mais, bon ok je t’apprécie pas forcément, mais tu fais partie de l’équipe maintenant, tu peux pas être échanger comme ça. »

« C’est pas un vrai échange, on leur fait croire que je vais avec eux, ils vous donnent les infos, et je me casse de leur cachot, et vous venez me chercher, c’est facile. »

« Attends, attends, comment ça, tu te casses de leur cachot ? Comment tu comptes t’y prendre ? »

« C’est ce que je suis en train de faire justement, le livre que je lis contient des infos sur les prisons de cette « mafia » là. Ils sont connus pour ça, et un journaliste à réussi à les approcher et à les étudier. Alors   
j’étudie, pour préparer mon plan. »

« Et quel est ton plan pour l’instant, Einstein ? »

« Euh… »

« Laisse moi deviner, t’en as pas ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Je pense que Dick à tout prévu, t’inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Non, il a rien prévu, il a été beaucoup trop occupé avec le reste de la mission, il m’a demandé de réfléchir à ça pour lui, et de penser à une manière de me tirer de là sans faire trop de vagues. »

« Sans faire trop de vagues ? Mais c’est impossible, ils vont littéralement péter un câble quand ils vont s’en rendre compte, et on va être carrément dans la merde. »

« Ca peut pas être si terrible que ça. »

« Crois moi, si. »

« T’exagère pas un peu Joe ? »

« Nan, il exagère pas du tout, bien au contraire. » Toye s’était enfin décidé à lever les yeux de sa tablette et à sociabiliser avec des êtres humains normaux. Il commençait sérieusement à le gaver avec son mec là.

« Comment ça ? »

 

« Tu connais pas la famille que l’on va arnaquer, ils sont vraiment, mais alors vraiment dangereux. Ils rigolent pas. »

« Merde. »

« Oui comme tu dis Web, merde. » ne put-il s’empêcher de renchérir. « Tu risque certainement d’y laisser ta peau. »

« Mais pourquoi personne ne me l’a dit ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que t’aurais accepté de le faire si Dick t’avait dit ? »7

« Non, mais vous auriez quand même pu trouver un autre moyen ! »

« Bah, pas vraiment je pense. J’crois que t’étais notre dernier recours là. »

 

Dans un sens, Corellia était une planète magnifique. Avec toutes ces forêts, ces plages… La seule chose qui gâchait le paysage, bah c’était ses habitants, un bon nombre d’entre eux n’étaient pas forcément dans la légalité la plupart du temps, et le pire, c’était que l’Empire n’en avait strictement rien à foutre, du moment qu’ils n’aillent pas foutre la merde ailleurs. D’accord il y avait quelques soldats de l’Empire qui faisaient semblant de patrouiller, histoire de garder la forme, mais ce n’était pas d’eux dont il fallait se méfier. Nan, eux ça allait, un gamin de 5 ans pouvait les gérer. Nan le véritable problème, c’était les milices de certaines mafias. Ca, c’était dangereux, et même lui, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s’en prendre à eux. C’est pourquoi si on l’avait chargé d’élaborer ce plan, il n’aurait jamais vu le jour. Il ne l’avouerait jamais à Dick, mais c’était un plan de merde, qui n’allait certainement pas marcher. Ils allaient voir le pot au rose avant même qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de dire Jedi. Et ça allait chauffer pour leurs fesses. Et puis, quelle idée de faire cet échange dans l’un des nombreux bordels de la plus grande ville, Coronet ? Ils n’auraient pas pu aller sur Tyrena, il avait entendu dire qu’ils avaient des plages de malade, et des installations touristiques à couper le souffle. Enfin, c’était ce qu’il avait entendu dire. Mais nan, à la place il se trouvait dans un bordel, avec des filles venant de toutes les planètes de l’Empire, à moitié à poil, en train de se déhancher sur leur table, et c’était particulièrement gênant. Rien qu’un coup d’œil lui avait confirmé que Toye et Babe étaient également gênés. Roe, lui avait l’air littéralement passionné. C’était dégoûtant. Dick, lui s’en foutait mais alors littéralement, et Web, lui de toute façon il voyait rien. Il lui avait refourgué des vêtements déchirés, et lui avait mis un bandeau sur les yeux. Et avoir le reste de son visage, le fait d’être en plus menotté ne l’enchantait guère. Mais bon, c’est la vie hein !

Les mafieux, ou du moins leurs représentants les attendaient à une table, ils avaient pas l’air sympa. Ca allait être marrant.

« Vous avez le prisonnier. »

« Oui, et vous, où sont les documents ? » Dick les avait prévenu que le premier qui ouvrait sa gueule, il était mort, bon pas avec ces mots là, mais c’était l’idée.

« Ici. » Il leur montra une petite clé. Et dire que dans une si petite chose se trouvait des renseignements très importants.

 

Ils avaient laissé Web là bas et étaient repartis avec la clé. Une fois arrivés au hangar, ils s’étaient précipités pour la transférer à l’Alliance.

« Bon, maintenant qu’ils ont leurs infos, on fait quoi ? »

« Il faut qu’on récupère un Speeder. » déclara Dick en récupérant un sac.

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Leur prison se situe sur le bord d’une falaise, le plan consiste à, aller chercher David au moment où il saute dans le vide, sans se faire repérer. » Bah évidemment, c’était tellement simple.

« Et on le trouve où ton Speeder ? »

« Dans un marché, évidemment. » Toye avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ca n’allait pas être simple, il le sentait.

 

Il haïssait ce type de marché encore plus que Coruscant. Il y avait tellement de monde, il avait l’impression qu’ils allaient se faire repérer d’une minute à l’autre. Surtout qu’en plus il fallait qu’ils fassent gaffe à leurs bourses à cause de tous ces voleurs. Il en avait déjà chopé trois en moins d’une demie heure. 

On leur avait conseillé une échoppe qui vendait des Speeders pas chers. Selon cette personne. Et visiblement, ils n’étaient pas les seuls à en avoir entendu parler. Quelqu’un était déjà là en train de parler avec le vendeur. Et il n’avait pas l’air très content.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vous dis, il me faut un Speeder tout de suite ! »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais il ne m’en reste qu’un. »

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Vendez-le moi ! »

« On m’a déjà demandé d’en réserver un, je m’en excuse ! »

« Vous savez quoi, je vous le rachète trois fois son prix ! » 

« L’argent ne m’intéresse pas. » Il remarqua enfin leur présence, et son visage s’éclaira. « Oh, vous devez être Richard Winters, j’ai gardé le Spider que votre ami m’a demandé ! » 

L’inconnu souffla d’énervement, avant de se retourner violemment. Il les fusilla du regard avant de tomber sur Dick, et là, là, il en était sûr, son expression changea. Il s’était radoucis, et avait légèrement ouvert la bouche, comme en admiration devant lui. Oh, oh. Ca sentait pas bon ça. Dick lui, n’avait rien remarqué, et s’était avancé pour parlementer sur le prix avec le vendeur. Il était désormais de dos, et, oh putain, l’autre venait de loucher sur ses fesses. Mais c’était dégueulasse ! Il détourna le regard, et fit mine d’observer ce qu’il y avait d’autres dans l’échoppe, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

L’inconnu les suivit une fois qu’ils furent sortis. Et c’est là que ça commença à dégénérer.

« Hey, attendez-moi ! »

« Quoi ?! » Ah, Dick l’avait, enfin, remarqué. Il avait l’air vraiment irrité, oulah.

« Vous m’avez pris mon Spider ! »

« A ce que je sache, vous ne l’aviez pas encore acheté. Et puisque vous en voulez tant un, allez dans un autre magasin en acheter un autre. »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, c’était le dernier, tous les autres n’en n’ont plus également. C’est pourquoi je propose qu’on le partage. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez très bien entendu, je voudrais qu’on le partage, 50/50, je vous rachète la moitié, je m’en sers tout à l’heure et après il est à vous ! »

« Justement, c’est là où l’on va avoir un problème, on comptait s’en servir tout à l’heure. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas reporter ce que vous avez à faire ? » 

« Pourquoi ce serait à nous de le faire ? »

« Eh bien, parce que… »

« Quand vous aurez trouvé votre réponse, vous reviendrez me voir, d’accord ?! »

Ils l’avaient abandonné là. Dans un sens, ça ne se faisait pas trop, mais c’était la vie.

 

Toye était parti se promener juste avant qu’ils ne partent. Ils avaient décidé de mener l’expédition la nuit pour être plus discret. Il ne le sentait pas ce plan, ça avait l’air beaucoup trop facile, c’était plus que louche. Surtout qu’en plus Babe et Roe ne venaient pas. Il n’y avait pas assez de place dans le Speeder

La prison était un peu éloignée de la ville, mais ça restait quand même atteignable avec un plein de Spider. Personne ne parlait, l’atmosphère était plus que tendue, et ça commençait sérieusement à devenir chiant. Même Toye pour qui le silence était une deuxième nature n’avait pas l’air de l’apprécier plus que ça. D’un coup, son s’illumina.

« Hey vous vous souvenez du mec de tout à l’heure, celui qui voulait acheter notre Speeder ? »

« Oui et ? » répondit il.

« D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre, il s’est fait arrêté par la même milice qui a Web. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ouais ! C’est complètement incroyable, quelle était la probabilité qu’il se fasse arrêter par la même. »

« Il faut voir le côté positif les garçons, au moins, il ne nous embêtera plus. » Oui Papa.

 

La prison se voyait de loin. Impossible de la rater. Toutes les cellules donnaient sur le vide. Dans un sens, c’était facile de s’échapper, il fallait juste trouver quelqu’un pour nous rattraper. Et il fallait aussi que ce quelqu’un évite les tirs des miliciens postés au dessus. Il allait falloir qu’ils agissent vite. Ils étaient arrivés presque tout en bas de la falaise, et le seul moyen pour que les miliciens ne les voient, étaient de remonter en longeant la falaise, et en étant ainsi coller à elle. Sauf qu’ils ne savaient pas précisément où se trouvait la cellule de Web. Même en étant pas là, il continuait à les emmerder.

Ils n’étaient plus qu’à une trentaine de mètres des premières cellules, et il avait vraiment l’impression qu’ils allaient se faire repérer. C’était stressant, et le moteur faisait un boucan pas possible.  
Et puis les tirs commencèrent. Et là se fut la panique. Ils s’avancèrent à toute vitesse pour passer en revue les cellules. Et Toye cria à Web, même s’il ne le voyait pas de sauter dans le vide pour qu’ils le récupèrent. Il n’était même pas sûr qu’il l’ait entendu. Une brûlure dans son bras le réveilla. Et putain de merde ça faisait mal. Il était touché. Oh non, oh non non. Il hoqueta et se baissa vers le sol du Speeder. Toye et Dick ne l’avait pas encore vu trop occupés, à soit piloter le vaisseau, ou à regarder les cellules pour voir qui sautait dans le vide.

Et c’est là que, même lui qui était aveuglé par la douleur, les vit. Deux personnes se tenant la main sautant dans le vide. Dick mit les gaz et les rattrapa juste à temps, une poignée de secondes plus tard, et ils étaient morts.

« Mal… » ne put il s’empêcher de gémir. Web, il y avait Web, et… l’inconnu. Web se retourna vers lui, et dans ses yeux il lut l’horreur, et la souffrance.

« Oh non, non, non. T’as pas intérêt à mourir là Joe. » C’est pas comme si c’était sa faute. Il avait tellement mal, il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de fermer les yeux, et d’oublier, oublier sa douleur, ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit Web presser quelque chose sur son épaule, de son autre main, du moins il pensait, il lui prit la main et la serra très fort. Il n’entendait plus qu’un bourdon désormais. Tout ce qu’il y avait autour lui était inconnu. Il entendit Web lui dire quelque chose. Mais il était incapable de comprendre, il essaya d’ouvrir les yeux, mais c’était trop dur. Et c’est là qu’il perdit connaissance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libérée délivrée de mes épreuves, reste qu'à avoir les notes et à pleurer parce que j'ai raté.

Une gifle. Deux gifles. Putain de merde, mais ça faisait mal.

« Joe, tu m’entends ? Est-ce que tu m’entends ? » 

Il essaya d’ouvrir la bouche, et de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il n’arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. C’était comme si ces paupières étaient gluées entre elles. Il sentit quelqu’un lui prendre la main et lui serrer la main.

« Joe si tu m’entends, serre la main de Web. » Doc, c’était Doc qui parlait, et c’était Web qui lui avait pris la main. Oulalah, ça allait plus là. Il essaya de serrer la main, le plus fort qu’il le put, mais il n’y avait toujours aucune réaction de l’autre côté. Il réessaya plus fort cette fois-ci, et il entendit quelqu’un soupirer de soulagement, oui, ça devait être de soulagement. « Il n’a pas perdu le contrôle de son bras, c’est la bonne nouvelle, et au moins, il nous entend. J’pense qu’il est encore un peu dans le coltard, on va le laisser se reposer en paix, tu peux rester avec lui David, mais évite de l’embêter hein ? »

« Oui, Doc, t’inquiète pas. »

Il entendit la porte du sas se fermer. Ah, ils devaient encore être dans la baleine volante, il n’avait pas dû être dans les vapes si longtemps que ça. 

 

 

Wow, ça allait mieux là, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il pétait la forme là. Bon, son bras lui faisait toujours mal, mais au moins Doc avait fait un bon boulot, comme d’habitude. Web dormait à côté de lui, enfin, il était sur une chaine à côté de sa couchette dans sa cabine. Et il tenait encore sa main. Pas que ça le dérange, mais si quelqu’un rentrait, genre Toye, il allait se poser des questions, et il n’allait certainement pas les démentir. Il était vachement tenté de l’emmerder un petit peu, mais en y repensant, il avait été sympa avec lui, en restant à côté de lui, et en se rendant compte sur le Speeder que quelque chose n’allait pas. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à Toye il serait actuellement mort et enterré, il ne se rendait jamais compte de rien lui, enfin sauf quand ça concernait son fameux George, là peut être que si, il devait s’en rendre compte. Enfin bref, il était pas mort, c’était le principal.

« Web, j’ai soif tu peux aller me chercher à boire ? » oui, il avait osé, il fallait bien qu’il profite un minimum de la situation quand même, et puis si ça avait été Babe à sa place, il l’aurait fait également avec Doc, voir même en pire.

« Quoiii ?! » grogna-t-il, avant de tourner sa tête de telle façon pour qu’il ne la voit pas. Très mature ça, très très mature.

« Weeeeeb, je suis blessé je te signale ! »

« Attends deux secondes, quoi ?! Oh, c’est pas vrai, t’es réveillé ! » Wow, il avait l’air vraiment content, à tel point qu’il s’était levé d’un coup, et ses yeux brillaient putain, comme chez les petites filles quand on leur   
offrait une poupée. Il avait raté des choses, c’est pas possible. Web se pencha et lui roula une putain de pelle. Et il n’allait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas apprécié. Oulah non, c’était la meilleure de sa vie. Web ne se rendait pas compte, mais maintenant qu’il l’avait trouvé, il n’allait certainement pas le lâché. No way. Il embrassait trop bien pour laisser passer ça. Certainement le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie, et s’il embrassait comme ça, il préférait même pas imaginer comment ça allait être au lit. « Oh mon dieu, il vaut mieux pas que tu te fatigues, je suis désolé, je vais aller chercher Doc tout de suite, il va te dire quoi faire ! »

Et c’est comme ça qu’il se retrouva seul, sur une couchette, à bord d’un vaisseau baleine, avec une putain d’érection. Génial.

 

Doc l’avait déclaré « apte » à reprendre le boulot, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Mais bon, ça n’empêchait pas Web de continuer à le materner, et c’était carrément agréable, il allait peut être se laisser tenter et l’encourager à faire ça toute sa vie. Peut être même qu’il réussirait à le convaincre de devenir homme au foyer, et de consacrer sa vie à le satisfaire. Bon ça, il n’allait pas y arriver mais l’intention était là. Et ce qui rendait Web attrayant, c’était sa manière de ne pas le laisser faire, et ça c’était cool. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre qu’on le laisse faire, sous prétexte qu’il arrivait toujours à répliquer. 

Selon Toye, le mystérieux inconnu qui avait sauté avec Web, et qui avait voulu leur racheter le Speeder, était un ami de ce dernier. Génial comme si un aristo ne suffisait pas, il en fallait un deuxième. Mais il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Web, voir même carrément pas. Il avait vidé leur réserve d’alcool, et se baladait avec sa bouteille à la main dans le vaisseau. Et selon Toye, c’était Dick qui le gérait. Oui, il aimerait bien voir ça, la manière donc Dick allait le gérer. Il allait le gérer pour mieux le mettre dans son lit, oui.

« Ils se connaissent. »

« Hein ? »

« Dick et, comment il s’appelle déjà ? Nixon, voilà, ils se connaissent, c’est obligé. »

« Je pense pas, ils avaient pas l’air de se connaitre dans le magasin. »

« On me l’a fait pas à moi, tu connais Dick aussi bien que moi, tu sais très bien qu’il se rend immédiatement compte quand on le fixe. Et il s’est pas retourné quand l’autre lui a maté le cul. » ah oui, c’est vrai, il   
l’avait oublié celle-là.

« Bah écoute j’en sais rien moi, je connais pas toute la vie sexuelle de Dick par cœur, et j’en ai absolument pas envie, qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Quand je le regarde, c’est vrai qu’on a pas l’impression qu’il a pas de vie en dehors de son boulot. »

« Je pense qu’avant de rejoindre l’Alliance il a fait deux trois choses qu’il préfère garder pour lui. »

« Si ces deux trois choses incluent Nixon, je le comprends totalement, ce mec est un vrai alcolo. »

« J’ai entendu ! » entendirent-ils crier de l’autre côté du vaisseau. Oups. Désolé, pas désolé.

Il regarda Toye en même temps que lui le regarda, et ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. 

« Ok, c’était franchement bizarre là ! » réussit il à formuler au bout de longues secondes.

« Et ça va l’être encore plus maintenant. » intervint Nixon en s’asseyant à côté d’eux sur la banquette, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille déjà à moitié vide. Attendez, il en était à sa deuxième là ! « Alors,   
quoi de neuf les garçons ? »

« Euh bah, mon bras me fait un peu mal. »

« Ah, tu veux un verre ? » il lui tendit la bouteille.

« Non merci, j’essaye d’arrêter. » le plus gros mensonge de l’histoire, il entendit Toye se remettre à rire, et il lui donna un coup de pied pour le calmer. Il était hors de question que sa bouche touche… ça. Surtout   
quand en plus, il y avait de très fortes chances que ce goulot ait touché la bouche de Nixon, ce qui était évident, et que sa bouche ait touché celle de Dick. Et là non, hors de question.

« Vous savez, je comptais aller sauver David moi aussi, c’est pour ça que j’avais besoin de ce Speeder. »

« Ah. » merci Toye pour cette super intervention, c’était très constructif.

« Et dire que je me suis fait arrêté pour une raison débile. »

« Laquelle ? » 

« A vrai dire, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je me suis fait arrêté, c’est un crime de demander à une serveuse une autre bouteille ? »

« Ca dépend de la manière donc vous l’avez fait. »

« Oui, bon, c’était pas hyper, hyper fin, je l’admets, mais pas besoin de me mettre aux cachots pour ça. »

« On est pas sur Coruscant ici, vous savez, tout n’est pas facile quand on a de l’argent, même si ça facilite énormément, il faut prendre en compte les relations entre les gens. Elle devait être une amie, ou une   
personne proche de la mafia qui vous a arrêté. »

« C’est ce que je me disais aussi. Enfin bref, vous êtes quand même venus me chercher. »

« On était pas là pour vous à la base, vous vous êtes incrustés plus qu’autre chose. »

« Pas besoin de me le rappeler, merci. »

 

Le retour à la base lui avait fait du bien. Il avait été pris en charge par de vrais médecins, pas que Doc n’en soit pas un mais voilà quoi, ils lui avaient prescris deux trois trucs contre la douleur, et lui avaient interdis de trop utiliser son bras en mission. Et ça, c’était la bonne nouvelle, il avait officiellement le droit de repartir en mission. Il n’aurait pas supporté regarder les autres partir et rester au bercail. Il avait appelé sa mère qui avait commencé à pleurer comme d’habitude. Il lui manquait énormément, il était son fils aîné, son premier bébé, c’était évident qu’il lui manquait, mais il allait bien falloir qu’elle coupe définitivement le cordon. Il l’avait rassuré sur sa blessure, et elle avait même réussi à lui passer ses frangins entre deux sanglots. Frangin qui était d’ailleurs toujours aussi chiant. Mais bon ils avaient été élevés comme ça, lui n’y pouvait rien. Il n’avait pas pu parler à son frère qui était à son travail. 

La deuxième bonne nouvelle était que Web allait enfin partir de sa chambre, alléluia, il n’y croyait plus. Le petit veinard allait même avoir sa propre cabine. Et Nixon, eh bien cette fois-ci, c’était Winters qui allait connaître les joies de la colocation. Il avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner.

Toye était parti en mission sur Naboo avec une autre équipe pour pouvoir aller voir son George qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis plus d’une semaine. C’est qu’il devait lui manquer le pauvre bébé. Il s’était d’ailleurs   
abstint de tous commentaires quand il avait su. Il s’était amélioré franchement, il fallait le reconnaître. 

Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau. Babe et Doc ne se parlaient plus. Enfin Doc n’osait plus parler à Babe, et ce dernier agissait comme s’il s’en foutait mais alors littéralement. Il n’était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier son attitude. Web avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait ignoré complètement Roe qui avait essayé de lui parler. Il était ravi de constater qu’il n’était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier la situation. Il allait falloir qu’il règle la situation et fissa, parce qu’il était hors de question que leur petit Doc national souffre parce qu’un sale petit con avait décidé de jouer avec son cœur. Et il était loin d’être le seul à le penser, il allait voir quand Toye allait savoir, il allait passer un sale quart d’heure celui là. Nan mais pour qui il se prenait, merde.

Il était claqué, et avait donc rejoint sa cabine avec délectation. Il allait enfin être seul, pas de Web qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout dans la pièce, ou dans la salle de bain. Comment il avait fait pour avoir autant de produits de beauté en si peu de temps ? Et il avait eu le malheur une fois, une seule de les déplacer, il s’était fait engueulé pendant une bonne demie heure avant de pouvoir en placer une. Mais c’était sa chambre de base, merde ! Son lit lui avait manqué, deux jours sans le voir, c’était beaucoup trop long. Il avait pu ainsi balancer ses affaires sur le sol, sans avoir peur de représailles de Web qui ne supportait pas son bordel, et s’était allongé sur son lit. Qu’est ce que ça faisait du bien d’entendre le silence. Sa tête ne bourdonnait pas à cause du bruit constant qu’il y avait dans le vaisseau, ou à cause des babillages de Web, ou même encore à cause de ses ronflements. Le silence et rien que le silence. Le bonheur absolu. Et c’est comme ça qu’il s’endormit, presque tout habillé, même pas sous les couvertures de son lit.

 

Quelqu’un était en train de toquer à sa porte. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu là. Si c’était Web, il allait le tuer, à mains nues s’il le faut, ok il l’aimait bien, mais il y avait des limites ! En ouvrant la porte, il put constater avec joie (horreur) que c’était bel et bien Web. En train de pleurer. Euh, qu’est ce qu’il était censé faire là. Il ne se fit pas prier, et rentra sans son accord dans la chambre, avant de s’installer sur son lit, et de se coucher dessus, contre le mur. Ok, fais comme chez toi, il allait rien dire. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se recoucher à ses côtés. Il répéta les mêmes gestes qu’il avait fait la première fois qu’il avait eu un cauchemar, parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça, un putain de cauchemar. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, du moins il essaya. Web pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes, à tel point qu’il s’agrippa à son t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Wow, ça devait être grave là.

« Qu’est ce qu’il se passe Web ? »

« R-Rien. »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule là, t’es en train de pleurer comme j’sais pas quoi, il doit bien se passer quelque chose ! »

« C’est juste un cauchemar, j’ai pas envie d’en p-p-parler. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. S’il ne voulait pas en parler, c’était pas son problème, il allait laisser passer pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, il allait finir par cracher le morceau. Il n’allait certainement pas lâcher l’affaire comme ça.

 

L’histoire ne se répétait pas uniquement avec Web qui venait squatter sa cabine en pleine nuit, non, il était encore une fois parti avant que lui ne se réveille. Il devait peut être lui faire comprendre qu’il avait le droit de rester le matin, et qu’il n’allait pas l’engueuler parce qu’il avait squatté son lit un peu plus longtemps. C’était pas un crime quand même. Et puis il aurait adoré se faire embrasser dès le matin par un Web encore dans les vapes, so romantic. Eurk, il commençait à devenir comme Toye, ça allait plus là.

Ils avaient tous repris leur quotidien en quelque sorte, sans mission juste du repos, beaucoup de repos. Et ça faisait du bien de pouvoir dormir plusieurs jours d’affilés sans être dérangé. En clair, il n’avait vu personne pendant plus d’une semaine. Mais quand il disait personne, c’était personne, il allait piquer des trucs à grignoter la nuit dans la cuisine pour éviter de prendre ses repas en même temps que tout le monde. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de croiser Babe ou Toye, c’était un besoin qu’il n’arrivait pas à expliquer, c’était comme ça. Ca lui arrivait de temps en temps, et avec les années les gens avaient fini par comprendre qu’il fallait le laisser tranquille, sinon il y avait des représailles. Il était particulièrement heureux que quelqu’un ait pris la peine d’expliquer à Web la situation parce qu’il n’était pas venu une seule fois le voir, même s’il savait qu’il passait par sa cabine quand il était dans ses expéditions pour trouver un truc à manger. Quand il revenait, son lit était fait, et ses affaires à peu près ranger, on aurait dit sa mère, pas que ça le dérange, mais quand même un peu. Il n’avait fait que dormir, et manger, il avait prévu d’aller voir sa mère la semaine prochaine, il était hors de question qu’elle le retrouve amaigri comme la dernière fois. Elle avait refusé de le laisser partir tant qu’il n’avait pas pris au minimum 3kg. Il avait réussi à s’enfuir après 1kg. Ce qui n’empêchait pas le fait qu’il avait manqué une mission super importante sur Tatooine. Il avait refusé de lui parler pendant plusieurs semaines après ça. 

 

Quelqu’un était actuellement en train de lui hurler dessus, on ne pouvait donc pas dormir pépère sur cette base, putain. Il réussit à ouvrir une paupière, puis deux, et découvrit avec horreur que c’était Dick. Oulah, c’était la merde là.

« Liebgott t’as deux minutes pour être habillé, propre, et dans la salle de réunion. »

« J’pense qu’il va falloir faire une concession sur au moins un des trois trucs, j’vais pas avoir le temps, là. »

« Je m’en fiche, débrouille-toi ! » Et il s’en alla comme ça. Mais c’était quoi ce bordel ? Il fit effectivement une concession sur une des trois choses, enfin pas totalement, est ce que s’asperger de déo comptait   
comme une douche ? Pas vraiment selon certaines personnes, mais l’issue était la même de toute façon pas besoin de chipoter. Un chewing gum ferait l’affaire et il allait pouvoir être à l’heure. Pas besoin de tester les représailles de Dick, il en avait pas vraiment envie.

Tout le monde était déjà là et le regardait d’un œil mauvais. Bon qu’est ce qu’il avait encore fait ? Et cerise sur le gâteau, il ne restait qu’une place, à côté de Web, génial ! 

« Tu pues. » Quelle superbe manière de commencer la journée, merci.

« Et alors ? »

« C’est dérangeant. »

« Tu crois que t’avoir dans ma cabine une fois par semaine en train de pleurer c’est pas dérangeant ? » Pour sa défense, c’était sorti tout seul, oups. Le regard noir et blessé que lui envoya Web suffit à le punir. Oui bon ça va, désolé. En guise de réponse, il lui serra la cuisse. Ok, peut être pas la meilleure réponse qu’il soit mais ça devait faire l’affaire.

« Bon quand David et Joe auront fini de se tripoter on pourra commencer. » Merci Nixon, superbe entrée en matière. Oh, Web était tout rouge, qu’est ce que c’était mignon tout ça dis donc. 

« On a une nouvelle mission, les garçons. »commença Dick en prenant place à côté de Nix.

« Sans déconner. »

« Toye… Elle sera un peu plus dure que les autres, voir même beaucoup plus. »

« Balance la sauce. » Cette fois-ci, se fut lui qui se fit réprimander. 

« On va prendre d’assaut le centre pénitentiaire Arrth-Eno, et libéré les sénateurs qui soutiennent l’Alliance qui y sont enfermés, avec l’aide d’Eneb Ray. »

Ca allait être de la dinde tout ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'expression à la fin est tout à fait normale, c'est voulu si c'est pas hyper hyper français. ;)   
> Petit chapitre avec pas beaucoup d'actions mais il y en aura dans le prochain, c'est promis ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant dernier chapitre, bientôt la fin :)  
> Je compte faire un ou plusieurs spin off en quelque sorte en plus.

Ok, c’était la merde, et c’était encore pire que le jour où il avait rencontré Web. Il avait pensé que rien ne pouvait être pire, mais si, ça pouvait. Sa planque était loin d’être idéale. Pourquoi était-il caché derrière un poste de contrôle ? Pourquoi ?! Il aurait dû suivre Dick et Nixon. Ils devaient se la couler douce, eux, alors que lui se faisait canarder depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Qui avait dit que les stormtroopers étaient intelligents de toute façon ? Ils auraient pu donner l’assaut, et ils ne l’avaient pas fait. Quelle bande de cons. Et Web qui foutait rien à côté, mais merde, il fallait pas trente ans pour ouvrir une porte.

« J’y arrive pas putain ! »

« Grouille, fais quelque chose ! Trouve un moyen. »

« Tire dessus ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tire dessus, merde ! »

« Mais ça va pas la tête ? »

« J’ai tout essayé ça marche pas, alors tire dessus ! » 

Il avait obéi, et grâce à une force divine ou peut importe qui, elle s’était ouverte, et ils n’avaient pas été les seul à le voir. Ils allaient devoir se grouiller.

« Cours ! »

« C’est la dernière fois que je fais ça !» 

« Si tu veux, mais cours ! »

Ok, pourquoi y avait il tellement de portes dans ce putain de couloir ? Web le poussa vers une, en continuant de courir. Ils avaient fermé la porte derrière eux, ça allait, les emmerdeurs n’allaient pas réussir à ouvrir la porte de si tôt. Et évidemment la porte qu’il avait choisie donnait sur un placard où étaient entreposés des produits d’entretien. Tellement cliché. Et ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la pièce parce que les Stormtroopers avaient réussi à ouvrir la porte, et il préférait ne pas savoir comment ils avaient fait. 

Il les entendit discuter d'où ils avaient pu partir, et ils pensaient qu’ils étaient partis à gauche, enfin pas tous, certains pensaient qu’ils étaient allés à droite. Dans les deux cas, ça l’arrangeait pas mal, parce que c’était loin d’où il était avec Web. Web qui, d’ailleurs soufflait dans son cou, et c’était loin d’être agréable, il avait toujours détesté ça putain. Mais il ne pouvait pas l’ouvrir parce que sinon ils allaient se faire repérer. Au bout de quelques minutes, les soldats décidèrent de se séparer en deux et d’aller chacun dans un sens. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se barrer d’ici. 

« Arrête de me souffler dessus Web. » grogna-t-il

« C’est pas comme si je le faisais exprès, et parle moins fort je te prie. » chuchota-t-il.

« Je parle fort si je veux. »

Il sortit de la pièce, Web sur ses talons, et après un coup d’œil à droite, puis à gauche, il retourna dans le poste de contrôle où ils s’étaient cachés en premier lieux. Enfin, à la base, ils devaient ouvrir les portes pour Dick et Nixon, mais ils s’étaient faits cramés rapidos, et ils avaient dû mettre leur mission de côté. Ils allaient se faire défoncer, il le sentait. Bah, dans tous les cas, il allait remettre la faute sur Web, c’était toujours de sa faute de toute façon. En parlant de lui, il s’était affalé sur un fauteuil plus ou moins épargné par l’affrontement, et avait reposé ses pieds sur un clavier. Pendant que lui verrouillait toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la salle. Il n’allait pas refaire deux fois la même erreur quand même.

« Comment tu connais Nixon ? » C’était pas comme s’ils avaient autre chose à faire de toute façon, ils devaient attendre les instructions de Dick, Nixon, et Toye. Babe et Doc, il ne savait pas trop ce qu’ils foutaient, du moment que les deux revenaient vivants, c’était l’important.

« C’était mon voisin de palier. On a grandi ensemble. Il a un prénom tu sais, Joe. »

« Je me voie pas l’appeler par autre chose que son nom de famille. Bref, maintenant dis moi, d’où il connait Dick, nan parce qu’au cas où t’aurais pas remarqué, c’est évident qu’ils se connaissent, et d’avant l’achat   
du Speeder. »

« J’en sais rien, c’est pas parce qu’on a grandi ensemble que je le connais forcément par cœur, enfin non, je le connais par cœur, mais je suis pas au courant de tout ce qu’il faisait quand on était pas ensemble. J’en   
ai rien à faire, ça ne me concerne pas tant que ça. »

« Donc tu peux pas m’aider. »

« Non, désolé. »

« Hey, les gars, vous pouvez m’ouvrir la porte du Secteur B ? » ah, c’était Babe, leur premier appel.

« Laquelle ? »

« La B-37. »

« C’est comme si c’était fait ! »

« Babe, attends ! »

« Oui Web ? »

« Eugene est avec toi ? »

Ils entendirent Babe souffler légèrement d’exaspération, avant de répondre qu’il l’avait perdu de vue il y a un bon quart d’heure. C’était pas bon ça, pas bon du tout, du tout.

Un simple regard avec Web confirma ses craintes. La communication avec Babe avait été coupée, ils pouvaient parler librement.

« Il se passe un truc pas net entre eux. »

« Pour une fois Joe, je suis d’accord avec toi. »

« Et il y a de fortes chances que Doc soit en danger, il sait pas tirer avec un Blaster, il n’en a même pas. »

« Attends… Vous l’avez laissé partir sans arme ? »

« Il refuse toujours d’en avoir une, à force on ne lui propose même plus. « 

« Oh mon dieu, appelle Toye ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Appelle Toye bordel ! »

« Toye ? » appela-t-il à travers son comlink.

« Joe, t’as besoin de parler avec quelqu’un d’autre que Web parce qu’il est trop intelligent pour toi ? Ou alors tu l’as tué à mains nues, et maintenant tu t’emmerdes ? »

« Toye, c’est Web, je te confirme que je ne suis pas mort, du moins pas encore, il faut que t’aille chercher Eugene, Babe l’a perdu, et il n’a même pas pris la peine de le chercher. »

Un soufflement d’exaspération se fit entendre. Ils n’en avaient pas marre tous de souffler comme ça ? C’était irrespectueux, si sa mère était là, elle serait en train de distribuer des claques derrière leur tête. 

« Mais il est complètement con celui-là, quand on rentrera à la maison, va falloir qu’on s’explique, il part complètement en couille. »

« Tu vas aller le chercher ? »

« Bah évidemment, je vais pas le laisser tout seul ! » Et il coupa la communication. C’était la merde putain, cette mission était littéralement en train de dériver. Et où étaient Dick et Nixon quand on avait besoin d’eux   
?

Web était concentré sur sa tablette, il fallait bien que quelqu’un soit sérieux. Il n’était pas dans le côté technique lui, il était plus là pour casser des gueules en cas de besoin. Bon pour l’instant, il ne servait pas à grand-chose, mais son heure allait arriver. Et puis c’était grâce à lui s’ils étaient encore là tous les deux, nan parce qu’il fallait pas trop compter sur Web pour shooter des Stormtroopers. 

« Joe. »

« Oui ? »

« On est quoi tous les deux ? »

Oh putain, la question piège. Mais pourquoi il lui posait des questions comme ça alors qu’il savait parfaitement que c’était pas son truc, du moins tout le monde le savait. Après si lui il l’ignorait, c’était pas son problème. Vite, il fallait répondre quelque chose de con.

« Des partisans de l’Alliance Rebelle. »

« Pas ça Joe, notre relation, qu’et ce qu’elle est ? »

« Euh… Ecoute, Web, c’est pas trop le moment d’en parler là, on a mieux à faire. »

« Joe, tant qu’ils ne nous appellent pas, on est libre de faire ce qu’on veut, alors réponds. » devant son silence il reprit « Joe, notre relation ne peut pas rester indéfinie plus longtemps. J’ai besoin de savoir. » Qu’est ce qu’il était censé répondre à ça.

« Web… J’ai jamais fait ça, ce genre de trucs. »

« T’es en train de me dire que t’es une sorte de fuckboy ? »

« Exactement. »

« Qu’est ce que tu penses de moi ? »

« Eh bien, je t’aime bien, et t’embrasses super bien, mais, j’ai encore des doutes par rapport à tes motivations, et dans un sens ça se comprend, j’ai du mal à savoir pourquoi d’un coup t’as décidé de supporter l’Alliance, et de combattre à leur côté. »

« D’accord, ok, j’avoue, j’aurais peut être dû vous le dire dès le début. »

« De quoi ? »

« Je me suis enfui de chez moi. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Déjà on dit comment et pas quoi, et oui je me suis enfui, j’étais un peu désaccord avec mon père, et au début, si j’ai accepté de rejoindre l’Alliance c’était plus pour l’emmerder, mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte de ce que faisait l’Empire, et… Je pouvais pas laisser passer ça, alors je suis resté. On m’a proposé plusieurs fois de rentrer chez moi, mais j’ai refusé à chaque fois. »

« Tu t’es enfui de chez toi à cause d’un petit désaccord ?! » Non il ne criait pas, il parlait juste un peu fort.

« C’est la seule chose que t’as retenu de tout ce que j’ai dit ? »

« Comment t’as réussi à convaincre l’amiral de te laisser rejoindre notre équipe aussi facilement ? »

« J’ai menti, je t’ai dit que je n’avais aucune info sur les agissements de l’Empire, alors qu’en fait si, j’ai juste dit à l’Amiral ce qu’il voulait savoir et il m’a foutu la paix. »

« Qu’est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« J’ai, comment dire, dénoncé le père de Lew qui jouait un double jeu auprès de l’Alliance. »

« C'est-à-dire un double jeu ? »

« Il faisait croire à l’Alliance qu’il leur donnait des informations essentielles sur l’Empire alors qu’en fait non, par contre il rapportait tous les agissements et les futures missions importantes de l’Alliance à   
l’Empereur. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule là ! »

« Absolument pas, d’après ce que l’Amiral m’a dit, ils ont réussi à résoudre le problème assez rapidement. »

« Ils l’ont exécuté. »

« Oui, et je n’en suis absolument pas désolé. »

« Et Nixon voulait te retrouver pour te faire la peau. » 

« Malheureusement, oui. Mais une fois qu’on s’est retrouvé tous les deux dans la même cellule, j’ai réussi à lui expliquer ce que faisait réellement l’Empire, et il a fini par comprendre que ce n’était pas si mal que ça. Enfin, il m’en veut encore pour avoir fait tuer son père, mais il a compris que c’était pour le bien commun. »

« J’arrive toujours pas à croire que t’ai fait ça. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, je ne suis pas comme ça habituellement, ce n’est définitivement pas dans mes habitudes. »

« Donc Nixon ne va rien tenter contre toi ? »

« Eh bien ça je n’en suis pas si sûr. Tu vois, on a grandi ensemble, je le connais par cœur, il va vouloir se venger à un moment ou à un autre, et ce sera au moment où je m’y attends le moins. » Une explosion se fit entendre, et l’une des portes s’ouvrit. Toye. Ensanglanté. Doc inconscient dans ses bras. Oh putain.

« On se casse d’ici, et fissa ! » Il ne leur fallut pas plus longtemps pour prendre leur clic et leur clac, et se mettre à courir. C’était la merde. Il donna son blaster à Web, et prit Doc sur son dos, Toye était épuisé, il n’allait quand même pas l’encombrer plus longtemps. Un simple hochement de tête suffit à lui faire comprendre qu’il fallait appeler Babe. Qui se trouvait d’ailleurs déjà au vaisseau à les attendre. Selon lui, Dick et Nixon allaient le rejoindre dans les minutes qui suivaient. Ravis de le savoir écoute. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit à propos de Doc, il fallait qu’il le voie de ses propres yeux pour se rendre compte de sa connerie monumentale. Et après ils allaient lui régler son compte. Les couloirs de la prison étaient plus ou moins vides. De toute façon, dès que Web voyait un garde, il le descendait illico, il valait mieux prendre ses précautions. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’en avoir un qui les suive, et qui tue l’un d’entre eux au moment où ils s’y attendaient le moins. Hors de question. 

Son épaule lui faisait terriblement mal, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer, ils n’étaient pas encore à l’abri, Web n’était pas encore à l’abri. Ils leurs restaient encore deux étages à descendre. Ils n’allaient jamais y arriver. Les Stormtroopers allaient leur tomber dessus, et les tuer un à un. Il essayait tant bien que de mal de cacher le fait qu’il souffrait, mais Toye n’était pas aveugle. Il essaya de lui reprendre   
Doc, mais un regard noir le découragea. Il était encore plus blessé que lui, il était hors de question qu’il le fasse.

Ils étaient tombés sur des soldats, et franchement, il n’avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Si seulement quelqu’un d’autre l’avait vu, il aurait eu son heure de gloire un peu. Même s’il ne faisait pas ça pour la gloire en réalité. Il avait aussi été touché, à la cuisse cette fois-ci. Mais Web n’avait rien, c’était l’important. Oui, c’était important. Doc n’avait pas l’air de se réveiller, il sentait même son sang couler le long de sa nuque. Il allait tuer Babe, c’était certain. De quel droit ce petit enculé se permettait d’agir comme ça avec Doc alors qu’il n’avait rien fait, rien demandé. Il avait toujours été là pour eux, à les soutenir, à les soigner, bon en réalité c’était plus les BactaPad, mais c’était lui qui s’en servait sur eux. Il restait à leur côté quand ils se reposaient, il devait dire qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu dormir. 

Il se souvenait encore de quand il avait rejoint l’équipe. Si on pouvait appeler ça une équipe. Dick l’avait pris sous son aile, et il n’avait été que tous les deux pendant plus d’un an. Joseph et Richard. Et puis lors d’une mission, qui avait d’ailleurs très mal tourné, Dick avait failli mourir dans ses bras, à la suite de ça, l’Alliance leur avait refilé un médecin, tout juste sorti de son école. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et il avait eu du mal à s’intégrer. Il avait fallu même de longues semaines avant qu’ils n’entendent sa voix. Enfin plutôt son rire. Il avait fait une blague pas très très drôle, et dont il n’était pas vraiment fier, mais ça avait suffis pour le faire sortir de son silence, et sans mentir, c’était sûrement l’un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Même si Dick n’avait pas vraiment ri. C’était pas grave ça, il ne rigolait jamais lui, toujours sérieux peu importe les circonstances. Ca en devenait limite chiant à la longue. Petit à petit Doc avait commencé à s’intégré, à parler, à émettre des objections quand il pensait que ça allait mal tourner, et en général, il avait raison. Ca avait fait du bien à l’équipe, ça leur avait donné un petit coup de jeune, ils avaient changé leur méthode, et en bien. 

Et puis Toye était arrivé. Son Toye. D’accord, au début il l’avait dragué lourdement, et il s’était fait jeté salement, mais au final, il avait gagné un meilleur ami, toujours là pour aider les autres. Contrairement à Doc, il s’était intégré très rapidement, même s’il n’était pas particulièrement proche de ce dernier. Il avait véritablement gagné ses gallons dans l’équipe le jour où il avait sauvé la peau de Dick lors d’une mission. Qui avait également mal tourné. A croire qu’ils n’avaient jamais de chance.

Et Babe. Babe était le dernier, avant Webster a les avoir rejoint. Il avait été beaucoup plus sociable que Doc et Toye réuni. Pas que ce soit difficile. Et étrangement, il s’était direct mis à coller Doc, ce qui était vraiment bizarre. Ils étaient complètement différents, ça en avait surpris plus d’un. Mais c’était comme ça, et au fond, tout le monde était heureux que Doc ne soit plus seul. Parce que ok, il avait une équipe qui ferait n’importe quoi pour lui, mais dès qu’ils n’étaient plus en mission, il était seul. Il avait choisi sa solitude, il l’avait imposé à tout le monde. Il avait été malheureux jusqu’à l’arrivée de Babe. Et puis, il avait commencé à sourire plus, à rire plus, à parler plus. Et ça, ça c’était génial. Ca voulait dire qu’il allait mieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était passé avec Babe, mais ça n’allait pas rester comme ça. Doc avait vécu un évènement qui l’avait profondément traumatisé, et il en souffrait encore. Et il ne méritait pas ça, personne ne méritait ça, mais lui encore plus que les autres. D’une manière ou d’une autre, Babe l’avait fait souffrir. 

Le vaisseau était en vue, ils avaient fini par descendre les deux étages qui les séparaient. La passerelle était fermée, et il y avait des soldats qui arrivaient à leur gauche. Ils avaient commencé à courir, même si elle n’était toujours pas ouverte. Ils avaient attendu de longues et précieuses secondes qu’elle s’ouvre. Babe savait qu’ils arrivaient, il aurait quand même pu prévoir. Dès qu’ils furent à l’intérieur, elle se referma, trois corps réussirent tout de même à se jeter à l’intérieur. Honnêtement, il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un se faire braquer aussi vite. Il était impressionné par Web franchement. Mais ce n’était que Dick, Nixon, et un homme qu’il n’avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il se retourna immédiatement et déposa sur une banquette Doc, toujours et encore inconscient. 

« Joe, qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demanda Dick et se précipitant à son chevet.

« Je sais pas, Toye a dit qu’il l’avait trouvé comme ça, Babe l’a abandonné. » En parlant de lui, il allait falloir qu’ils s’expliquent. Ils étaient hors de portée des tirs ennemis, 7-2K les avait fait décollés. Et c’était Eneb Ray et son équipe qui avaient les sénateurs avec eux. « Edward Heffron viens ici deux minutes. » Il avait essayé de ne pas hurler, il avait essayé, mais il n’y était pas arrivé.

« Qu’est qu’il y a ? » Il avait l’air tellement inconscient, innocent, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

« Tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi t’as laissé Doc tout seul ? Regarde l’état dans lequel il est maintenant ! »

« Quoi ? Mais je l’ai juste perdu de vue deux minutes, c’est quand même pas de ma faute, et il va survivre nan ? »

« Eh bien, il a reçu un tir de Blaster dans le ventre, il devrait s’en sortir, du moins si vous avez des Bacta Pad sur ce vaisseau. » C’était l’homme qu’il ne connaissait pas. Devant son regard interrogateur il ajouta «   
Harry Welsh, je suis le représentant de Tatooine au sénat impérial, enfin je l’étais, ma femme, Kitty, travaille dans un hôpital, j’ai retenu deux trois choses résultat. » 

Il hocha la tête, et quand il se retourna, il frappa du plus fort qu’il le put Babe. Il le méritait. Il devait l’avoir compris parce qu’il n’essaya pas de répliquer. De son côté, il commençait à le regretter sincèrement. Sa   
jambe, il avait trop appuyé dessus, ça lui faisait mal, vraiment mal. Il se retrouva obliger de s’adosser au mur. Web avait l’air beaucoup trop inquiet pour que ce soit vrai.

« Joe, t’es blessé ! Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? »

« Je vais bien, je vais pas mourir, un coup de Bacta Pad et je suis comme neuf ! » 

« Mais putain ! Tu peux pas garder ce genre de chose pour toi Joe, il faut que t’en parle ! »

« Pas la peine de t’exciter pour rien, merde, je te dis que je vais bien ! »

« Et si c’était mort, en succombant à tes blessures, tu as pensé à ce que les autres ressentiraient ? A ce que moi, j’allais ressentir !? »

« Pas la peine de dramatiser, je suis vivant, c’est l’important. »

Web l’embrassa. Fort. Comme pour lui montrer que c’était lui qui commandait. Qu’il allait falloir qu’il change deux trois petites choses chez lui, qu’il parle plus, et qu’il arrête de penser que ces blessures ne sont   
pas importantes. Et si en guise de récompense, il se faisait embrasser comme ça, putain de merde, il allait changer, et devenir aussi bavard que Babe dans ses très bons jours


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et enfin, le dernier chapitre, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait autant de mots, je suis pas habituée à en faire beaucoup donc voilà pour moi c'est beaucoup, je vois à quel point je progresse sur la longueur de mes chapitres, et franchement, je suis super contente !

Babe s’était fait défoncé une fois rentrés à la base, et ça, c’était bien fait pour sa gueule. Ils étaient amis, mais il y avait des limites. En y repensant, c’était la première fois qu’il entendait Dick hurler aussi fort. Même Nixon avait eu l’air surpris, à tel point qu’il avait posé sa bouteille sur une caisse, avant de le regarder l’air complètement ébahi. Il avait fini par le prendre par le bras, et l’éloigner de Babe qui avait les larmes aux yeux. 

Ok, il l’avouait, il avait eu pitié, enfin jusqu’au moment où l’équipe médicale avait emmené Doc sur un brancard, là, il n’avait plus ressenti de pitié. Il avait commencé à serrer le poing, qu’est ce qu’il avait envie de le frapper en ce moment. Web glissa sa main vers la sienne, et le força doucement à déplier les doigts, une fois qu’il l’eût fait, il en profita pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Quand il se retourna vers lui, Web lui envoya un sourire compatissant, avant de l’entraîner à sa suite. Il obéit, bien trop content de retrouver sa cabine. La main de Web le calmait, ça lui faisait du bien. Les personnes qu’ils croisèrent dans les couloirs lui lancèrent des regards surpris. Il les ignora complètement, du moins il essaya. Il était pas vraiment habituer à tout ça, c’était pas sa faute. Son truc à lui, c’était plus de casser des gueules au moindre regard de travers. Mais Web ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, et au fond de lui, il savait qu’il avait raison d’ignorer les critiques. Même sa mère pensait comme ça. Tout le monde n’arrêtait pas de lui dire, alors il était peut être temps qu’il admette qu’ils aient raison. Même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Le chemin jusqu’à sa cabine ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long. 

Il ouvrit péniblement sa porte, il n’arrêtait pas de trembler, c’était loin d’être facile. Web s’en était rendu compte et il lui serra la main un peu plus fort, pour le rassurer sûrement. Sauf que ça n’avait pas trop trop marché. Il rentra à l’intérieur, et força Web à s’asseoir sur son lit, enfin leur lit maintenant. 

 

« Web-»

« David, appelle-moi David maintenant Joe. »

« Ok, David, maintenant qu’on sort ensemble… » son ton était hésitant, même lui, il le savait « j’aimerais que tu me parles de tes cauchemars. »

« J’ai pas envie d’en parler, Joe. » ok, il l’avait refroidi visiblement, tant pis, il fallait vraiment qu’il lui dise.

« Non ! Il faut qu’on en discute, tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de te voir pleurer et trembler en pleine nuit, comme si la mort était à tes trousses ? »

« Ecoute Joe… »

« David, dis-le-moi-maintenant. »

Web soupira, résigné, il savait parfaitement qu’il n’allait pas lâcher l’affaire, et qu’il allait falloir qu’il crache le morceau tôt ou tard. Il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant ou jamais. 

« Mon frère, je rêve de mon frère. »

« Excuse-moi, mais c’est pas rêver. » Il reçut un regard noir en guise de réponse. Et c’était peut être pas le moment, mais putain qu’est ce qu’il était sexy comme ça.

« Je rêve de mon frère. Quand on était petit, je devais avoir peut être 6-7 ans, et lui 10 ans, oui, 10 ans. Et tu vois mon père a un poste assez important dans l’Empire, et hum, dès que tu as un poste important, les   
personnes qui veulent ta place, elles sont prêtes à tout pour l’avoir, même à enlever des enfants, et à les torturer. »

« Attends, attends, on t’a torturé ? Quand t’étais enfant ? Mais c’est complètement barbare, et les autres se demandent pourquoi personne ne peut blairer l’Empire ! »

« Non, non, non, pas moi, on ne m’a pas torturé, je pense qu’ils ont eu pitié de moi, et donc ils ne m’ont pas torturé. J’étais sûrement trop jeune. Mais ils n’ont pas pensé pareil pour mon frère, ils l’ont torturé devant moi, et, ils l’ont violé aussi. » Sa voix n’avait pas flanché une seule fois. Ca le surprenait, et en même temps ça le choquait, comment faisait-il pour ne pas pleurer, ou même trembler. Lui, il ne pourrait pas. Rien que d’imaginer que ça pourrait arriver à ses frères et sœurs, suffisait à le terrifier. Il ne savait même pas ce dont il serait capable si jamais ça arrivait. Il deviendrait fou.

« Je suis désolé David, je suis vraiment désolé. Je-je-je sais pas quoi faire pour t’aider. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, avoir quelqu’un avec moi ça m’aide beaucoup, ça ne sera jamais idéal, mais avec le temps, ça va s’améliorer. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Web, soit en sûr. Aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, je resterais avec toi. Et il le pensait. 

 

 

Petit à petit, leur quotidien s’était mis en place. Ils étaient ensemble quasiment tout le temps. Ils dormaient ensemble ( il avait réussi à obtenir un lit plus grand étant donné qu’ils partageaient officiellement une cabine en tant que couple ), ils se douchaient ensemble, et ça, c’était super cool. Il fallait se l’avouer, il était quand même sacrément bien foutu le Web, pour un ancien supporter de l’Empire. Et ça, ça avait été super cool à découvrir. Oh oui. A vrai dire, il en avait sérieusement profité de son corps de rêve. Toye lui avait même fait une petite réflexion sur le fait qu’ils n’étaient pas sortis de leur cabine pendant plusieurs jours. Enfin, mis à part pour pouvoir aller se ravitailler. Toye avait sérieusement eu la haine parce que lui, il devait attendre la prochaine mission sur Naboo pour pouvoir voir Georges. Et elle ne partait pas avant une deux bonnes semaines. Il commençait sérieusement à devenir invivable. C’était d’ailleurs l’une des raisons pour laquelle il s’était exilé avec Web. Il était sérieusement chiant. C’était pas sa faute si son mec était pas là quand même.

A un moment où un autre, il avait bien fallu qu’ils sortent de leur cabine, et c’est là que ça avait commencé à dégénérer. L’Alliance avait été forcé par l’Empire à changer de camp, c’était trop dangereux soit disant. Il savait parfaitement que c’était maintenant qu’Elle avait le plus besoin de lui, mais il avait préféré prendre des vacances bien mérité. Chose qu’il n’avait jamais faite par le passé. C’était complètement impensable pour lui. Maintenant qu’il était dans la Résistance, il y restait pour de bon ! Mais là, avec David, et tout, il avait besoin de prendre du recul. C’est pour ça qu’il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Et pas tout seul. Il n’allait quand même pas laisser David tout seul, entre les mains de Toye et compagnie. Ils allaient lui raconter des petites anecdotes sur lui qui n’allaient certainement pas être à son avantage. Et ça, c’était hors de question ! Alors il allait venir avec lui. Bon en fait, avec ses parents et ses frangins, ça allait pas être l’extase, mais voilà quoi, Toye savait des trucs horribles sur lui. Pire encore que sa famille. 

 

 

Sa mère avait pleuré comme une madeleine quand elle l’avait vu, Web avait souri et lui avait serré la main, et bon, en voyant le regard surpris de son père, il avait rougi, mais qu’un tout petit peu. Un peu beaucoup même. Ses frangins s’étaient jetés dans ses bras, ou dans ses jambes, selon leur taille. Et ça lui avait fait du bien, ils lui avaient manqué, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’ils ne les avaient pas vu en vrai. David lâcha sa main pour lui permettre de dire bonjour plus facilement, mais il la reprit quasiment immédiatement. Où est ce qu’il pensait allé comme ça, celui-là ?

« Papa, maman, je vous présente, David, mon petit ami. » Sa mère, comme à son habitude le prit dans ses bras, elle le faisait avec tout le monde, et visiblement Web était loin d’être habitué puisqu’il se raidit avant de donner des petites tapes qui se voulaient affectueuses sur son épaule de sa main de libre. Qu’est ce qu’il était mignon quand même. Une fois qu’elle se fut dégagée, elle se retourna vers lui et lui pinça l’oreille, un air désapprobateur sur le visage. Et ça faisait super mal, putain.

« Tu aurais quand même pu nous dire que tu ramenais quelqu’un Joseph Liebgott, on se serait mieux préparé. » 

« Non, Madame, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, à vrai dire ça me fait du bien, ma famille n’a pas l’air… aussi soudée ! »

Sa mère lui lança un regard surpris, avec de lui sourire tendrement, alors qu’elle le pinçait toujours. Elle était sérieuse là ! Si elle pouvait juste arrêter de le pincer ce serait super sympa. C’était pas le moment de tomber amoureuse David, merde !

 

Web avait découvert avec… C’était quoi le mot qu’il avait utilisé déjà ? Ah oui, délectation. Donc Web avait découvert avec délectation, sa chambre d’ado. Qu’il ne prenait jamais la peine de ranger quand il venait ici, c’était pas comme s’il avait le temps de toute façon. A chaque fois qu’il venait, il mangeait avec sa famille, et Toye, et il se cassait rapidos parce qu’il était à la bourre, donc bon. Sa mère n’avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de la ranger, au fond, ça faisait comme s’il était toujours là, son grand bébé, comme elle l’appelait. 

A peine rentrée qu’elle s’était remise aux fourneaux, elle voulait impressionner David, ça se voyait. Sauf que lui s’en fichait complètement. Il était venu ici pour lui, pas pour sa famille. Bon ok, rencontrer sa famille ça lui faisait plaisir, mais c’était pas l’objectif premier. 

Ils allaient devoir partager le même lit. Qui était quand même vachement petit, il avait décidément perdu l’habitude. Ils allaient devoir se serrer, mais bon, ça, c’était pas vraiment un problème, bien au contraire.  
Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d’échanger quelques baisers que ses frangins s’étaient engouffrés dans sa chambre. 

« Lila, dégage ! » 

« Mais Jooeeee, ça fait longtemps que je t’ai pas vu ! »

« Pas assez pour moi ! »

« Alleeeeez ! »

« Non ! »

Les autres avaient fui à son premier regard noir, mais elle, elle avait résisté. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle le défiait du regard. Il savait très bien que s’il essayait de la toucher, elle allait hurler « maman » tellement fort que ses oreilles allaient siffler. Elle le faisait à chaque fois. Et ça commençait sérieusement à le gaver.

« Lila, c’est ça ? » Mais pourquoi David essayait de régler le problème.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vois, avec ton frère, on a pas vraiment eu de temps pour nous, avec l’Alliance et tout ça, j’imagine que tu comprends ? » Oh putain, le gros mensonge, ça faisait deux semaines qu’ils n’étaient pas sortis de leur   
cabine. 

« Oui et ? »

« Eh bien, on aimerait rattraper un peu le temps perdu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur le visage de sa sœur, et elle lâcha un gros « Beurk » avant de s’en aller à toute vitesse.   
Attendez, il ne fallait qu’aborder le sujet du sexe pour qu’elle leur fiche la paix ? Mais pourquoi il n’y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?

« T’étais pas obligé de faire ça, Dave. »

« Oh, tu sais, c’était marrant dans un sens, ma sœur Gina est pareille, c’était le seul moyen que je trouvais pour qu’elle me foute la paix quand j’avais, en quelque sorte, de la compagnie. »

« Et t’en avais souvent de la compagnie ? »  
«  
Tout dépend du point de vue ça Joe, selon mon père, beaucoup trop, selon ma mère, pas assez, selon mon frère… Bon lui, il avait pas trop d’avis sur la question, et selon ma sœur, c’était encore pire que mon   
père. »

« Dave, ton frère, il se souvient de ce qu’il s’est passé, quand vous étiez enfants ? »

« Rien, que dalle, nada, les médecins ont dit que c’était une sorte d’amnésie sélective, ça l’a tellement traumatisé qu’il n’a pas voulu s’en souvenir, donc il a tout oublié, et c’était pas comme si mes parents, ou   
même moi, on essayait de lui dire la vérité. A vrai dire, on fait tous comme si ce n’était jamais arrivé. »

« Bref, compte sur moi pour te faire oublier toute cette… compagnie que tu as pu avoir ! » David éclata de rire et son rire était tellement beau que cela le fit fondre intérieurement.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my : [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liebshadows)


End file.
